


Curses, Curses.

by PaisleyWraith



Series: The Ken-Myth-Ology [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaisleyWraith/pseuds/PaisleyWraith
Summary: Junior year is often considered the most difficult year of high school. Kyle would agree with that on a regular day, he didn’t need some magical bullshit wriggling its fingers at him and turning him into an ass-old Bill Murray movie reboot.





	1. How the day started

It wasn’t like the day started differently. It started normally for Kyle. 

Up early, breakfast, ruffle Ike’s hair goodbye and jump into his car- warm thanks to the remote starter he got last Christmas- and on his way to school.

He’d offered to drive Stan to school nearly every day since he got his license, pretty much, but as the brunet was “on” again with Wendy at the moment he was taking the opportunity to spend as much time with her as possible. So he had his own chauffer.

Kyle shivered despite the heated seats, reveling in the chilliness that came with being up early in South Park’s winters. The sun was still behind the mountains, streaks of light just barely starting to peek over the peaks. It was something he took enjoyment in, as small as it sounded. 

To be honest, most of the guys on his street could probably walk to school. Or carpool. But Kyle preferred to actually get to school early, organize his books and triple-check that his assignments were completed. High school was when everything started really fucking counting, after all, what university he got into was totally reliant on what he did right now. New year was almost on them, and Kyle was determined to finish up his second-to-last year with just as much effort as it begun.

He pulled into the parking lot to find his normal spot open, parking evenly without needing the guidance of the yellow lines- which was good, considering no one cleaned off the damn lot after last night’s snow.

Dressed smartly in a new military-green coat, worn and falling-apart green hat pulled tightly over his ears, Kyle kept his head down and hustled into the school past the flakes. School was quiet, with mostly teachers and a few straggler students the only beings in the high school. Kyle reveled in the soft murmurs. Enjoy it while it lasts, once the rest of the population showed up, you couldn’t hear yourself think over the din.

_Blip!_

Kyle glanced at his phone, free hand digging in his messenger bag for an AP Bio book.

**Stan M: You still have my notebook? History? Left in the library?**

**Kyle B: Yes. I brought it.**

**Stan M: thanksss :)**

Kyle shoved his phone back in his pocket. To be honest, Stan was probably the only friend he still talked to often from elementary. Around middle school, Cartman got real fucking impossible to get along with. For his own health, Kyle began ignoring him. Well. Trying. With lots of intervention by Stan to let things go. As for the fourth of their childhood group-

Kenny was always at school early as well. Why, Kyle wasn’t sure, he sat in the hallway on his phone until the bell rang. Kyle said hello to him at times, but somewhere along the line, he, Stan, and Kenny kind of…drifted.

Normal, people said. For friends to drift apart. Cartman he could deal with (and celebrate). Kenny was- a regret, but by now it was kind of awkward to even talk to him anymore. Especially since the guy shot up like a fucking weed sometime last summer. Kyle hadn’t stood next to him but he’d swear the blond had at least five inches on him. It felt weird to look up at Kenny McCormick, the guy was a runt up until lately.

Blue eyes darted up from an ancient-as-fuck flip phone, meeting Kyle like he knew the AP student was observing him.

Shit. For all his smarts, Kyle felt like his social skills were lacking, at least among peers. And ex-friends. Ish. He offered an awkward smile and the habitual nod every young man seemed to offer when they felt waving was too sissy.

Kenny grinned, mouth now unobscured from old parkas and offered the wriggle of fingers Kyle felt too manly to perform.

Fuck. Did he talk to him now? Go over and chat about- classes or something? What was Kenny even taking? He’d feel stupid to ask the end of fucking December, Kyle bit down on his tongue as he tried to decide what to do.

“Hey, dude.”

Saved by Stan. Kyle whirled, the nervous pinch of awkwardness flooding into affection for the rescue. Back to calm cool and collected Kyle Broflovski. Cool and smart. Not awkwardly staring at people across a hallway.

“Notebook.” Kyle intoned, presenting it with a flourish. “You’re lucky I knew it was yours. You’d be running your ass to the library and miss first period. You need to watch your shit, dude.”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re great and all that.” Stan shoved the book unceremoniously into his backpack with rolling eyes. “I’ll keep track of my belongings, Mom. That good enough for you?”

Kyle gave him a wry look, drawing himself up to his barely-inches-taller-height. “Some gratitude.”

“I even had breakfast today. Brought a jacket. Proud of me, Mom? Want to check if I packed a healthy lunch?”

“Don’t sass your mother, Stan.” The voice called over the hallway, twinkling as brightly as the eyes of the person who used it.

Kyle gave him a look too, as Stan grinned.

“What’s up, Kenny?” Stan said easily, as if they’d hung out the night previously or something. “Good Christmas?”

“Fine.” Kenny shifted where he leaned back against the locker, long legs stretched out as hazards in the hallway. “How was Chanukah, Kyle?”

“Fine.” He stood awkwardly, feeling feet smaller than Stan. Kenny was one of those people who didn’t blink enough, staring right at you with too-blue eyes until you felt like crawling off. Or maybe that was just him, because Stan clearly didn’t have a problem.

Kyle broke the gaze, throwing his bag in his locker with unusual abandon and grabbing his AP English text.

“Homeroom,” He said aside to Stan, forcing himself to not look at him. They’d been friends for too long, Stan would be able to read his expression too well. His discomfort.

He walked past Kenny, determined not to look at him. That was broken when he tripped, long legs stretched over the hall having moved quickly with the purpose of causing a hazard.

Kyle sputtered as he stumbled, catching himself barely and nearly running into a guy in a football jersey. “Dick.”

Kenny winked, clearly unapologetic and grinning like a Cheshire as Stan laughed in the background.

Dicks, both of them.

After-school activities consisted of tutoring, (Extra pocket money and resume building) basketball, (Got to keep in shape and sane in some way) texting Stan, (Sometimes helping with the sane thing, sometimes not) and his actual job. Kind of.

Kyle preferred to stick to the library, the older he got the less he liked being home. He felt more than ready to finally strike out on his own, about a year from now that would almost be a reality. For now, he spent his time in the library doing homework on the computers and checking books in and out. A slow job, a boring job. Just what he liked.

After a thoroughly irritating conversation with a girl over what book she was trying to find-

_“I’m looking for a book.”_

_“Okay, what kind?”_

_“It’s for English.”_

_“What’s it called?”_

_“Ummm…it’s blue.”_

_“…Which English class?”_

_“I don’t know.”_

_“…Okay, what’s the teacher’s name?”_

_“I dunno. It’s a guy.”_

Kyle was ready to flee quick as he could. Enough bullshit today. A good dinner and a (unappreciated) pat on Ike’s head later, Kyle was curled up with a book for pleasure reading and finished assignments stacked neatly by his clothes for the next day.

_Blip!_

**Stan M: hey, can you find me a book?**

**Kyle B: ???**

**Stan M: It’s red. Got words on it. Know which one I’m looking for?**

**Kyle B: Oh, fuck you. Where’d you hear that?**

**Stan M: Bebe was in the library. :P Told Wendy. Said you looked like you wanted to punch the kid.**

**Kyle B: Nearly.**

**Stan M: Hey, if I asked you for help in English tomorrow for the Atlas mythology thing you’d say….?**

**Kyle B: I guess.**

**Stan M: Cool. See you tomorrow, dude.**

The day began just fine and ended just as boring as it had begun.

The first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has been posted to my Tumblr and a friend suggested I move it here. Updates are sporadic, but I have some chapters already written so expect a good amount of spam as far as this story goes!


	2. Repetition

Kyle woke up before his alarm, as always. Clicked it off, stretched. Wondered what the hell was going on. 

Kyle squinted at the chair by his closet. That wasn’t the shirt he laid out last night. He rubbed his eyes, glaring blearily at the offending clothing. He wore that yesterday. 

Kyle ran a hand through his messy curls, having to run his hand through it three times before it brushed through without getting caught on a snarl. He must’ve been tired last night. He didn’t remember setting out the same clothes he wore yesterday. Idiot. 

Kyle slipped on a warm sweater instead, shaking his head at himself as he picked up his bag and jogged downstairs. 

A warm breakfast later, he hopped into his car and took the ritual drive towards the high school. 

Being in a ritual was comforting. Nothing was different, you knew what expectations you had, few things would spring up to surprise you. He actually thought that, he actually had that thought on the way to school and he felt so goddamn stupid later when he realized what was going on. 

It took him long enough, too. He walked into the school, had the same bullshit thought of la-di-dah, quiet school, no bullshit, and then it fucking happened. 

_Blip!_

Kyle pulled his phone out of his pocket. Looked down. And felt his heart jump. 

**Stan M: You still have my notebook? History? Left in the library?**

Kyle blinked. Actually took a moment to stare and blink at his stupid phone. 

**Kyle B: wtf are you high, man?**

**Stan M: Uh, no?**

**Stan M: I just want to know if you brought the notebook I left at the library last night?**

Kyle scrunched up his brows, dropping his messenger back on the dirty floor to give his full attention to this conversation. 

**Kyle B: I gave it to you yesterday morning. History, right?**

**Stan M: Uhhh I left it last night at the library, dude. Soooo no.**

**Kyle B: Cut the bullshit, I returned it. You made the stupid joke of me mothering and shit. Remember?**

**Stan M: Kyle, are you okay?**

No? He didn’t know what to say to that. He rooted through his bag with a vengeance, pulling out a beaten-up blue notebook with the spiral all bent up. He stared at the object in his hands. Flipped through it, worn pages moved easily against his thumb. 

Yep. This was Stan’s. Kyle examined it from all angles, as if that would tell him something. As if he’d find the answer etched into the cardboard back or something. 

**Kyle B: I have it.**

**Stan M: Yeah! Told you you had it.**

Kyle stared blankly at his phone. He didn’t even know how to- He-

Kyle spun around, locking eyes with an interested blond. There was Kenny, wearing the same ratty sweatshirt as he was- actually every day, that didn’t count. 

He squinted back at the notebook, then his phone. 

**Kyle B: Are you trying to punk me or some shit?**

**Stan M: No! :(**

**Stan M: Hold on, we’re almost at the school. I’m come talk to you, k?**

Kyle could physically feel his heart racing. Stan was lying, of course. He was lying. 

“Kyle?” 

It wasn’t Stan. Kenny was standing now, and somehow right up in his personal space. Kyle jumped back a good two feet, startled by how much taller the skinny boy was up close. 

Way over five inches. 

“What?!” He snapped, more out of fear than annoyance. The hand holding the notebook was trembling. 

Kenny tipped his head like a confused cocker spaniel, a much too innocent look for Kenneth McCormick, blue eyes flickering between Kyle’s green. 

“Kyle!” 

Now _that_ was Stan, and Kyle was glad for the interruption. 

“What the fuck!?” He asked him, smacking his notebook against his chest. “Kind of dumb prank is this?”

Stan looked bewildered, looking over at Kenny as if he expected an explanation. Kenny lifted a shoulder, moving into both their spaces to observe. 

“I literally have no idea what’s going on.” Stan said blankly. 

His face was so genuine, not a smirk or a hint of mirth in his eyes. Not that Stan was a huge prankster anyhow, but Kyle clearly remembered giving him back the notebook. He wasn’t mistaken about this. 

“You took back your notebook yesterday,” Kyle said in a quiet voice. Stan looked alarmed as Kyle began to get really agitated. “I gave it back.” 

“I left it last night, Kyle.” Stan’s voice was becoming unfairly shaky, a vulnerable kind of voice that made Kyle feel like a monster. “At the library. We were working on history stuff.” 

A hand touched his forehead, long fingers that felt much hotter than his forehead did. Kyle bat it away, glaring at the body attached. Kenny did not look affected by the expression.

“You left it Thursday,” Kyle snapped back at Stan. “Yesterday I worked. Remember the stupid book thing? You texted me about working on the Iliad stuff last night, we didn’t hang out.”

Stan and Kenny traded looks that made Kyle want to scream. 

“Show me the text.” Kenny said, light voice surprisingly solemn. 

Kyle whipped out his phone again, giving them both a vicious glare before going to recent messages from Stan. 

Nothing. 

Kyle stared at the phone in his hands, then back at the two teens staring at him with unfairly concerned looks. 

All three of them stared like dumbasses at each other until Kyle shoved past them, darting off to first period in something like fear. 

“Kyle?” Stan called, voice carrying too loud. He didn’t turn. 

-

The same lectures. Kyle sat through three classes before lunch, where he did something truly unthinkable and skipped class. 

He wasn’t hungry. 

A check of his phone showed it was, indeed, Thursday. Same news stories as yesterday, too.

Kyle was sitting in the library, curled back in his normal chair at work. He’d think he dreamed everything, but- the lectures were the same, his friends spoke the same- 

He didn’t understand. It didn’t make sense, unless he woke up suddenly psychic or some shit. Which was looking more and more likely. Honestly, he was going to have a fucking breakdown. 

**[Unknown]: hey u ok**

Kyle’s fourth refresh of the news page was interrupted by a text. 

**[Unknown] ur not in school r u sick**

Kyle hadn’t texted him in a few years, but he still sounded just the same. Confusing enough to cause a headache. He took a moment to update the name, try and think of what to say. 

**Kyle B: I don’t know. I’m working.**

**Kenny M: where**

**Kyle B: At work. Stan still saying he’s innocent in all this?**

Kyle waited a good two minutes before a response. 

**Kenny M: y do u think hes lying**

**Kyle B: Tell him to call me when he’s done playing jokes.**

To be honest, Kyle was barely holding onto the idea that Stan was at any way at fault. Something was horribly, horribly wrong, and it was with him, or with the universe, or something. 

**Stan M: I’M NOT DOING ANYTHING**

Kyle turned his phone off. He couldn’t- it wasn’t-

He didn’t know what to think anymore. He was going crazy. 

Okay, so he got up this morning and- what? Did he dream this? Or was it that false sense of déjà vu, the one where people said your brain kind of short circuited, accidentally filing new memories as old ones and giving you a sense that you lived through it before. 

If it was just one or two incidents he’d chalk it up to that and say nothing more. That would be the end of it. But everything? The notebook would be easier to write off. Like he knew Stan well enough to know what he’d say. But every little thing about lectures- what kind they were, who was late, the mispronunciation of rollcall? What they covered, what pages they read? Gossip in the halls, what people wore. 

Was something wrong with his brain? Was it just taking all new memories and incorrectly storing them? 

Kyle imagined himself bursting down the doors of the hospital, trying to explain that he was reliving a day and trying not to freak out. Nope. The thought of trying to tell his mother this made him cringe. Nope. His friends? Nope. Stan already thought he was crazy, he didn’t want to see that expression again. 

So what now? Kyle tapped his sneakers on the ground in an anxious need to burn off energy. He felt like Tweek, too jittery to be still even for a second. 

“Excuse me?” 

Kyle jumped and looked up, staring a brown-haired girl in the eyes. 

“I’m looking for a book.” 

Kyle was going to scream. 

\--

Kyle didn’t eat dinner, either. He made an excuse about not feeling good, (tolerating the amount of fuss) and skipped upstairs. That was when he turned his phone on again. 

He winced at the onslaught of messages. Stan sent enough to cause his phone to freeze momentarily. Kyle scrolled through briefly, wincing. He hadn’t…handled that well. 

Surprise, he guessed. Stan sounded much more concerned than angry. 

**Kyle B: Sorry I left so abruptly. I’m really not feeling well, think it might be a fever.**

Lies, lies lies. Just don’t think he’s crazy, please. Kyle felt sick, alright, sick to his stomach. 

**Stan M: Okay. You’re a dick but at least you’re /alive/!**

**Stan M: We went over to the library but you already left.**

**Kyle B: Told you, wasn’t feeling well. We?**

**Stan M: Me, Wends, and Kenny. He was late to work looking for you.**

Kyle really felt jittery now. Dizzy. 

**Kyle B: Look, I’m sorry. I don’t really know what’s going on but I didn’t mean to cause a fuss.**

There was a good pause before Stan texted again. 

**Stan M: Okay.**

And that was it. Very un-Stan-like, which didn’t help how Kyle was feeling. He was sweaty, twitchy, sick to his stomach. This was genuinely starting to scare him. Something was really, really wrong with him. 

Okay. Okay, what to do next. Kyle ran a hand through his hair. He couldn’t focus, homework was a bad idea. He could…clothes. Yes. 

Kyle hopped up from the bed, only to immediately crash to the ground, feeling pain and confusion and-


	3. About Thursday

Kyle woke up for the fourth time, staring at his wrist. No bracelet. He sighed, rubbing his eyes as he tried to recap the past days.

Okay. Day one, normal. Day two, repeat. Day three, freak out and start panicking and get yourself sent to a doctor. The memory of his mother crying and fussing over her poor, mentally broken child made his cheeks burn and his heart ache. He was sent to a hospital, treated like a basket case, and that was 100% the last thing he wanted.

So now what?

Concentrate. Kyle clicked off his alarm before it could go off, bringing his knees to his chest. What could he do now?

He needed to see a friendly face. Kyle scowled at the notebook in his bookbag, but sent a text to Stan first. Just to make something different.

**Kyle B: I’m bringing your notebook. See you soon.**

He dressed quickly, shoving a hat over his ears and not bothering to check the reply.

In the kitchen, he grabbed a granola bar and stuffed it in his bag.

“Too busy to eat breakfast, Mr President?” Ike snarked from over his omelette.

“Had a bad night, you little nerd.” Kyle lovingly snarked back, reaching to ruffle his hair and earn a thoroughly irritable squawk. “Don’t tell Ma.”

Ike stuck his tongue out at him, a childish gesture he hadn’t used in a while and only pulled out when he was in a good mood. Kyle figured he was probably safe.

He didn’t bother waiting for the car to heat up all the way before jumping in. He was even earlier than usual, but he wanted to wait by the entrance for Stan. Who’d freaked out “yesterday” and sent a million texts of terror and sympathy. He could stand to see him today.

What was he going to do? He didn’t really want to sit down through classes today. Stan would probably pass out if he suggested they skip. He might be able to skip out and go to work and meet up with Stan later, maybe. Hmm.

Kyle squinted. He was about to pass two figures holding hands on the sidewalk, but recognized them and pulled over.

Kenny’s head ducked into view soon after, Karen smiling beside him.

“Get in. I’ll give you guys a ride.” Kyle offered.

Kenny had been a constant texter yesterday as well, going so far as to offer to visit him in the hospital. Kyle hadn’t wanted to talk to him when his mother was weeping over his bedside, but he remembered the consideration. Especially considering he hadn’t even _seen_ Kenny that day. Apparently, Stan was freaking out at school and the guy had been there to calm him down. He owed him. After years of pretty much radio silence, he was still treating them like friends.

Kyle tried to ignore the clench of his ribcage.

Karen whooped, letting go of her brother’s hand to pretty much leap into the backseat, opening the door with abandon. Kenny’s grin widened, and he spared his sister a glance before hopping into the car next to Kyle.

“Hi Kyle!” Karen chirped, sitting right in the middle of the backseat. “Thanks!”

“Yeah, no problem,” Kyle shifted gears again, heading towards the school. “No reason for you guys to walk in the snow.”

Karen shivered into her coat, grinning at Kyle through the rearview mirror. Funny, he used to think the McCormick siblings looked very little like one another, but there was so much Kenny in her face.

Kenny wasn’t wearing a coat, just a sweatshirt, which he absently tugged up over his lips as he smiled out the window.

Kyle almost asked how their Christmas was, but he’d already asked that. He licked his lips. He hadn’t thought this far yet. He couldn’t mention anything the past few days, of course, and couldn’t remember when the last time they hung out was. His palms were sweating he was getting nervous.

“So, Smart Stuff,” Kenny spoke up, ankle crossed over knee and gazing outside. “Whatcha at school so early for?”

“What are you two at school so early for?” Kyle challenged him, and Kenny turned with a slight smirk, ready to fight, but Karen beat him to it.

“I have tutoring in the mornings.” Karen tugged at a raggedy, hand knit scarf draped over her neck.

Oh thank God. School as a conversation topic he could manage.

“What subject?”

“Chemistry.”

Kyle smiled. Kenny tapped his fingers against the window.

“She’s getting good grades,” Kenny was quick to pick up. “She’s doing layout stuff for the newspaper right now.”

“I saw that,” Kyle mentioned. “I saw your name on the stafflines. Do you like it?”

“It’s fun,” Karen said, meeting Kyle’s eyes again in the mirror. “The people that work there can be rude though.”

“Tell me where in the school people aren’t, I’ll actually sign up for something.” Kenny drawled, making his sister roll her eyes and smile.

Definitely a lot of Kenny in Karen, just in a different way. She was less teasing, more actually willing to offer a real answer. Yet she still had the (Kyle couldn’t think of a better word for it,) impertinence Kenny wore around everywhere he went. He hadn’t noticed the youngest McCormick lately, aside from her name popping up or smiling at her in the hallway.

Kyle pulled over in front of the school.

“All out,” He called. “I’ll park and be in later.”

“Thanks, Kyle.” Karen swung her door open, hopping on one foot to adjust a boot before darting inside.

Kenny turned to meet Kyle’s eyes. He felt himself freeze. He was far too close to Kenny, he could see the different shades of blue in his eyes, under lank, greasy bangs.

Something odd flickered in his eyes for a moment, but after a glance back in Karen’s direction, Kenny turned back around and smiled easily as normal.

“Thanks, Ky. See you later.” With a flirtatious wink, the taller boy exited the car with a cheerful wave. Kyle watched him go for a moment, then moved the car into drive without another word.

Vibrant. 

\--

Stan bought his excuse that he was sick, and treated him sympathetically. He chattered on about things that at least differed from the first Thursday, and Kyle half-listened in between classes. Just the familiarity of a friend was nice, helped calm him down.

Sometimes.

Kyle poked at the food he’d bought at the cafeteria, glaring at it like it personally offended him. Stan was pretty sure he wasn’t paying attention to anything he was saying. Time for a check question.

“What do you think?”

Kyle looked up from his meal, trying to look impassive. Stan did not look amused.

“Uh-huh.” He rolled his eyes at his auburn-haired friend. “I knew you weren’t listening. Where’s your mind today, man?”

“I told you, I don’t feel well.” Kyle grumped. He stabbed a fork viciously in the mashed potatoes and looked dismayed when it stayed upright.

“You’re really on edge,” Stan commented, watching his friend. “You don’t look sick.”

Kyle shot him a look. Halfhearted, like he didn’t quite have the anger to keep it there. He sighed through his nose, going back to staring at his food.

Stan looked between Kyle and potatoes before trying to prompt his unnaturally-quiet friend to talk.

“Heard you saw Kenny today.” Stan was rewarded with Kyle’s furrowed brows easing.

“Yeah.”

Interesting. Kyle didn’t hang out with Kenny much anymore. Or anyone, really.

“How is he?”

“Seems fine,” Kyle murmured. “Gave him and Karen a ride. I think Karen will be tall, too.”

Stan frowned at the half-thought-out comment. He didn’t get to mention it before Kyle spoke up again.

“I don’t have any classes with Kenny.” He commented.

“We did Freshman year,” Stan recalled. “I still have a couple.” He looked at Kyle, who was looking thoughtful. “You’re in all those highbrow classes, dude. You’re boring.”

Kyle scoffed, looking more like himself for a moment. “Jerk.”

Both of them were quiet for a bit. Stan watched Cartman across the refectory, surrounded by ‘yes pals’ he picked up around the beginning of high school.

“Can you stop by the library before you go home today?”

Stan looked back at Kyle, bewildered. He caught himself before he asked why or said something to make Kyle retreat. Kyle didn't make weird requests like this. Oh God, what if something happened?

“Sure, dude.” Stan said carefully, watching his friend. Kyle nodded a couple times and said nothing.

Stan’s worry only increased.

\--

Work wasn’t helping him calm down. 

“Excuse me-”

“James Joyce. Over in the fictional classics. Second shelf.”

Kyle ignored the girl’s weird look entirely and went about planning.

Why couldn’t something about this benefit him? If he had to give a speech or do a test, this repetitiveness would have been helpful. He was going to become crazy really quick.

_SLAM_

Kyle nearly jumped out of his fucking skin.

He looked up to nearly touch noses with a grinning Kenny McCormick. He jumped a second time, jerking the rolling chair back.

He was still so close he could see the damn eyelashes on Kenny’s face and a hint of freckles. Kenny’s grin widened as Kyle was startled speechless.

“What’s up, cutie?” Kenny’s eyes were sparking with humor. “You’re awful jumpy. You work at a library, Ky, not a jewelry store. I doubt you get many robberies.”

“Oh, shut up.” Kyle found his tongue again. “It is a library, I don’t have a lot of people beating my desk up.” He shoo’d Kenny off from leaning over it. Stan popped up behind the tall blond. “So you brought this thing along, huh?” He tried not to let the affection bleed through the words, but it was a losing battle.

“Hey, you looked down,” Stan pointed out with a poorly-hidden smile. He looked like he was trying very hard not to laugh. “Kenny’s good for a morale boost.”

“Damn right, Stanny-boy.” Kenny flashed him a grin before going back to leaning over Kyle’s desk. “But I have work in twenty minutes, so I won’t be in your curly little locks for long, Kyle.”

Kyle brushed the curls escaping from under his hat self-conciously without thinking about it, but he couldn’t help the slight curl of his lips.

“You guys are just-” He shook his head, unable to keep the smile off his lips any longer. “Fine. Just lower your voices.”

There was something very comforting about having the two here, Stan with his hands in his jacket pockets and a beaming smile and Kenny leaning on his desk, eyes all different colors of blue like a crazy mosaic. Kyle may almost be an adult, but this comfort was sorely needed. He felt a rush of affection for them both.

“So what can I help you assholes with?” Kyle asked with all the love in his heart.

\--

Kyle drew four long lines on his arm before clicking his lamp off. One for each day he’d lived through. He was hoping, desperately, that whatever reset he had didn’t apply to his own body.

He’d spent his time after his friends left and at home trying to do research, apply logic to this all. He didn’t have any regrets he needed righting, he didn’t have anyone he particularly hated (And if the universe was trying to get him to reconcile with Eric the whole universe could suck it because that wasn’t happening.) He was content with his life, headed towards his future. So why a roadblock?

Kyle pressed his lips together, reaching for his phone.

**Kyle B: Hey Kenny?**

To be honest, he didn’t really have a reason to be reaching out. No real question. Just a need for another voice in his head that wasn’t his own, and Stan was already worried over him.

**Kenny M: wassup homeskillet**

Kyle closed his eyes to keep from rolling them, lips twitching.

**Kyle B: You’re ridiculous.**

**Kenny M: u kno u love me**

**Kyle B: You and Karen want a ride to school tomorrow, jackass?**

Kenny took his time answering. Kyle fidgeted. He’d just looked for something to say, he didn’t mean for it to be- that was cool, right? Just offering to give a ride?

_Blip!_

Kyle nearly punched himself in the face in his haste to open the message.

**Kenny M: sure**

**Kyle B: I usually leave at seven.**

**Kenny M: works 4 us**

Kyle gave his phone a pale smile. Okay. Well. Guess he was picking them up tomorrow.

**Kyle B: See you tomorrow, Kenny.**

**Kenny M: ;)**

Kyle kept his phone in his hands, jaw locked as he stared at the ceiling. Please. Just let this day pass.


	4. Dr. McCormick

Okay, so sharpie marks do not remain on him when the day resets. Kyle would write that down somewhere, but that would be pretty pointless, wouldn’t it?

Kyle gulped down a bowl of cereal, the thought of eggs again giving him a nauseous feeling as he gave Ike a goodbye hug that lasted a little too long for his little brother’s tolerance and skittered out the door. He was going to keep his word to Kenny, even if the guy didn’t remember a thing. He and Karen had one of the longest walks to the high school anyhow, Kyle didn’t know why they didn’t take the bus and keep from freezing.

Yes he did, actually. A bus would be too late for Karen’s tutoring.

Kyle pulled up in front of the McCormick residence he heard many a highschooler jokingly refer to as “the ruins”. It really was getting worse as the years went by, but Kyle tried not to think about it.

**Kyle B: Hurry it up in there, will you?**

Oh shit. He forgot- well, he remembered but he didn’t think about- technically he hadn’t talked to Kenny for more than a couple sentences in a couple of years. He was going to come off as weird as fuck sitting in front of his house in his fucking car what the fuck, Kyle.

Just as he started to wonder if smacking his head against the steering wheel to induce coma might be worth it to avoid this singular day, a curious blond head poked out the front door.

Kyle stared back at him, trying to think of what might be the least creepy way to explain when Kenny grinned, beckoning inside and hopping down the disintegrating front stairs as Karen darted behind like a shadow.

“Well hello, Mr. Broflovski,” Kenny called, muffled through the closed windows. His broad grin stretched his face almost maniacally. “Long time no see.”

Kyle almost laughed at that, not because it was funny, but in a bitter, approaching-nervous-breakdown kind of way. Oh god, he needed to make a plan today. Something.

“It’s freezing out today. No reason for you two to walk.” Kyle tried to brush off the underlying question as casually as possible.

Karen was already in the back, situated again where she could see both boys from her seat. Kenny moved to sit down after her, pushing his backpack down by his feet exactly as he did yesterday. Kyle tried to shake the jitters.

“Much appreciated,” Kenny drawled, leaning back into the heated seats and sighing. “Whatcha at school so early for?”

“I always get up early for school.” Kyle murmured. He almost followed the script of asking why they were up, and he was actually _aware_ of the time loop. Either some things wanted to become reality on their own, or it was social norms gnawing on Kyle’s manners and that was much easier to think about and not have an existential crisis. He chewed on his tongue. He didn’t know what to say at this point.

Kenny was watching him closely, ankle crossed over knee. Kyle pointedly wasn’t looking at him the whole ride over, and without an offer of speech from the Jewish boy, it was an awkward ride to the school. The trio was silent until the car stopped.

“All out.” Goddamn it. “I’ll…see you later.”

“Thanks, Kyle.” Karen said, this time not nearly losing a boot. Kyle nodded.

Kyle glanced over at Kenny, who didn’t move. The two stared at each other. Kyle raised an eyebrow.

“When do you get off of school?” Kenny asked suddenly, a slight furrow between his brows and a far-too-serious look on his face.

Kyle shrugged.

“Kyle.”

“Kenny.”

“When’s your last class?”

Kyle sighed, leaning back against his seat. “I’m not going to class today.”

There was a moment of silence, more or less forcing Kyle to finally look over. Kenny’s eyebrows were in danger of getting lost in his hairline.

“Don’t look at me like that. You’ve skipped school before.”

“Sure, but that’s me.” Kenny squinted at him. “You don’t skip school. And you don’t look sick. Wait,” His brows furrowed now, and those mosaic-blue eyes were watching him with something like fierce intensity. “Why’d you come pick me and Karen up if you weren’t even going to school?”

Out of all people, Kyle didn’t think Kenny was going to be a problem.

“It’s a long story, okay?” Kyle fought to keep from lashing out any further. “Just drop it, dude.” He didn’t want sympathy, or to be admitted to the hospital again. Ugh. Just thinking about it made his stomach churn, and he wasn’t even Stan levels of hospital-discomfort.

“Nope.”

Kyle glared, a look that didn’t even make Kenny blink. Someone honked behind them, and rightfully so, given that they were blocking the unloading lane.

“Dude, fuck off.” Kyle was shaking now, not that he really knew why. Anger. Cold. Fear. He couldn’t stop shivering. “You have class.”

“So do you.”

“Kenny McCormick, I fucking swear-”

The car honked again, more insistently, and Kyle made a strangled noise as he pulled out of the way. He was still trembling, hands visibly shaking on the wheel.

“Kyle, what is going on?” Kenny’s voice was far too serious, deepened to something almost un-Kenny-like entirely.

Kyle grit his teeth.

“Kyle. I’m not dropping it.”

He pulled angrily into the parking lot, slamming on the break a little harder than necessary and reveling in the _oof_ he got from the taller boy.

“Fucking- Kyle, you’re shaking and acting like you’re fucking scared of me, what the- what’s-”

Looking at Kenny was a mistake. The blonde looked distraught, sharp features drawn down by furrowed brows and a deepening frown. Speechless. Kenny was speechless. Fuck.

“I can’t tell you.” Kyle flopped back against the driver’s seat with a huff. “It’s complicated, it’s my problem, and you’d just think I’m crazy if I told you.”

Kenny’s eyes lit, as if that was a challenge. In a flash his old smile was back, showing off uneven teeth. “I think you’re crazy anyway, Ky. Hit me.”

Kyle grumbled. He sighed. He picked at his jacket sleeve. He pulled his hat further down until it just touched his eyebrows. And then he finally relented. 

“I’m…experiencing the same day over and over again.” Kyle felt like no matter how many days he relived, he’d never be able to say that without sounding like a complete ass. “I’m on day…four, I think. No, Five. Or…” He trailed off awkwardly, resolutely staring at the car ceiling. “I tried writing it down but it disappears. Any record, I mean.”

Both were quiet. Outside, Kyle could hear the muffled shouts and laughter of other highschoolers as everyone began arriving.

“Well. Okay.”

Kyle looked over at Kenny at last, who looked thoughtful but no longer angry.

“You’re just going to accept that?” Kyle asked suspiciously.

Kenny shrugged.

“Sure.” The blond leaned back at last, watching Kyle with a solemn but relaxed gaze. “So it’s been happening for five days? Ish? You tell anyone else?”

“Uh-” Kyle tried to think of how to formulate sentences. “I kind of had a breakdown two days ago. Freaked out my family. I didn’t tell anyone yesterday.”

“What’d you do yesterday?” Kenny asked, and Kyle found himself biting his tongue.

“What are you, my therapist?”

Well that was a mistake. Kenny’s grin was back and he kicked his feet up on the dash.

“Doctor McCormick is in, darlin’. Sit back and tell me your childhood woes.”

“For starters, my friend is an absolute asshat.”

“Aw, Stan’s not so bad.”

“Fuck you, man.” Kyle couldn’t help laughing through the sentence even if the words were harsh, color back in his face for the first time in…a day, technically.

Kenny looked nothing short of ecstatic. Kyle couldn’t help the smile, and sank into the car seat as his shoulders finally relaxed from their tense hold.

“I totally believe you, Kyle,” Kenny said, smile softening but still fully visible. “So confide in your therapist. What about yesterday?”

“I just spent time with Stan. And you.” Kyle awkwardly gestured at him. “Karen is getting tutored in chemistry.”

“Yes, she is.” Kenny’s expression was thoughtful again. He tapped his thumbnail against his chin. “What about the day before the first day? Anything important happen?”

“No.” Kyle held his fingers in front of the car heater, jaw clenched. “I’ve thought about it for about five days, Kenny. I don’t know why. And I don’t know how to make it stop.” His whole body shivered. “I don’t know if it will.”

Kenny didn’t say anything to that, and honestly Kyle was relieved. If he’d offered some fluffy bullshit about everything turning out okay, he might’ve been tempted to smack him. Both boys remained quiet.

“Come get me.”

Kyle looked over, furrowed look making a ridge between his eyebrows. “…What?” He asked, when Kenny clearly wanted him to ask for clarification.

Kenny responded by leaning over the console, looking at Kyle seriously while invading his personal space.

“Every day, I want you to come get me when your day resets.” Kenny rested an elbow on the console. “I might not remember but I promise, I will believe you. Okay? Every day. Come get me.”

Kyle eyes flit between Kenny’s, brows furrowed darkly. It couldn’t be comfortable sitting like that, legs on the dash and leaning into his space. It was distracting. What damage he must be doing to his spine.

Kenny wasn’t saying anything, but he was getting a smug kind of look on his face that made Kyle increasingly uncomfortable. Kyle wrinkled his nose at him.

“Okay,” He finally said, eyes still locked on blue. “I’ll come get you tomorrow.”

Kenny pulled the hat off his head, earning a protesting growl from Kyle, and leaned back into his own space.

“I’ll just bill you for one day, then.” Kenny grinned, pulled the hat down over his own ears. “Now, your doctor recommends a trip.”

“Trip?” Kyle asked flatly.

“Let’s get out of town. Road trip!” Kenny’s grin was infectious. His beat-up sneakers on the dash wriggled to convey his excitement. “It’s not like you’ll be missing anything. We don’t have to go far.”

Kyle pursed his lips. Getting out of South Park for the day did have its appeal. Something different. Five days in and he was losing his mind.

“Look, tomorrow we’ll figure something out,” Kenny’s voice was firm, a quick switch from the cheery tone. “But you look like you’re minutes away from a breakdown. Breathe, dude.”

Kyle’s jaw was so tight he was probably doing some major damage to his molars.

“Relax today. Everything is fine.” Kenny’s voice nearly crooned. He was trying to be soothing. “Tomorrow, I’m going to believe you. And we’ll think of something. Right now you need out of South Park, you need to stop obsessing over this- because I know you and I know you will- so just go along with this.”

Kyle was silent. 

He took the car out of park. Kenny whooped.


	5. Bear hugs, Burgers, and Boobs

“Scrooge did not have repeating days, thanks though, _Kenneth.”_ Kyle wished Kenny would give him his hat back. He wasn’t dressed for the city, he didn’t even bother to tame his hair. But Kenny, towering over him and smirking, wore his hat on his stupid, smug head.

“It’s a joke, _Kyleth.”_ Kenny tsked his tongue. “Relax. Enjoy…whatever the fuck this is. Fancy shit.”

“Fancy shit” was some sort of sculptures made out of metal in a room with mirrors. Kyle could vaguely make out the shapes of only a few. Out of the….twenty or so?

“It’s just so highbrow.” Kyle could see his reflection from about 500 different angles. “Metal and mirrors. So complex.”

“Shiny.” Kenny grinned into a statue’s bizarrely long fingers. “I look cute in this hat.”

“Give it back.”

“Nope.”

Kyle could see himself in the mirror behind Kenny, looking tense and pale. He looked awful, almost sick. He ran a hand through his hair out of habit, not that it helped his complexion any.

It was interesting, the museum, but the thought that this was just temporary was eating away at him. He had a countdown. Just a handful of hours, and he’d wake back up in his bed like nothing happened.

He wasn’t sure why Kenny was acting like everything was fine, like this was some dumb excursion the two were going on for kicks. It was- he needed the distraction, sure, that was nice, but he felt like he was wasting time. Which maybe was illogical considering he was in a loop, but it was still grating on him and wouldn’t go away.

Kyle was promptly hip-checked into a mirror.

He immediately turned around to smack Kenny in the stomach with his forearm, causing the blond to buckle, groaning his laughter.

“What t-the fffff-” Kyle was trying to be angry, but Kenny was giggling like an idiot now and his shoulders were shaking.

“What was that for?” Kyle couldn’t help but grin, which probably lessened the ferocity of his question. He lowered his voice, in case the security walking around went to check why a teenager was being thrown into mirrors. “We’re going to get kicked out, you ass.”

“You looked too solemn, man.” Kenny insisted, in the same quiet tone. He rubbed his midsection, grinning broadly. “Thought I’d wipe the look off your face.”

“By shoving me into a mirror.”

“If need be.” Kenny’s grin softened, and he stood back up straight.

The blond then trotted over, cheerfully throwing an arm around his shoulder and dragging a cross-armed Kyle into a half-hug. Kenny tilted his head, blue eyes becoming serious.

“All right. You doing okay?” Kenny looked like he was hunchbacked, he was trying so hard to look Kyle in the eyes. “If we’re getting real, let’s get real.”

Kyle pressed his lips together, looking away. Not that it helped, given they were literally surrounded by reflective surfaces. He could still see Kenny looking at him, could actually feel him breathing. He wasn’t going to offer to talk about this.

“Ky-le.” Kenny drew out the name as long as he could. Singsongy. “Silence is not an answer. Doc needs to be paid at the end of the day.”

“I’m gonna fire you, how about that?” Kyle grumbled, tempted to shrug off the arm. Or elbow him.

“You’ll find yourself pushed into something worse next time, how about that?” Kenny replied with a happy lilt to his voice.

Kyle made a sound between a scoff and a snort and Kenny did not remove his arm.

It was easier to relax like that, truthfully. Kenny’s worn grey hoodie seemed to radiate warmth and his arm rested heavily around his shoulders. Kyle wouldn’t say Kenny smelled great- the scent of cigarettes and a slight unwashed smell tended to drift around the taller high schooler- but there was something familiar in it. A memory of being stupid and young, or at least stupider and younger, running around their little town like they owned the place. Kenny giggling over dumb shit and his strong hugs through a ratty parka. A familiarity he could sink into. 

They skirted through the museum like that, Kyle tucked into his side like an accessory or something. Kenny stopped at one room to take a good moment or two to admire some modern photographs of…well. Nudes. Kyle, red-faced and irritated, grabbed him by the waist and used to weight to pull him towards the exit. Kenny, though far skinnier than the redhead, was able to anchor him so Kyle more or less was struggling to take a single staggering step while Kenny didn’t break a sweat.

“Would you stop?” Kyle asked, trying to drag Kenny and getting nowhere. 

“Don’t you like art, Kyle?” Kenny was dragging him back, making the two more or less look like they were wrestling in the museum. “Look at the art. So beautiful. Look at it.” Kyle changed tactics to try and squirm away, but Kenny had a solid grip. He was also laughing like a maniac. “What mastery. Why are you trying to run, Kyle? Don’t you appreciate the work that goes into things like this?”

Kyle’s sneakers skittered on the ground as he tried scrambling out of the bear hug. “Fuck you!” He tried to say, but with his face shoved into Kenny’s sweatshirt it wasn’t likely it could be distinguished.

“Look at the art, Kyle!”

“Fuck off!”

“LOOK AT IT.”

“LET ME GO!”

“LOOK AT THE BOOBS, KYLE.”

“WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?”

“Yeah, I’m going to have to ask you two to stop roughhousing.”

Kenny’s grip slackened enough for Kyle to squirm around in his arms and look over his shoulder. An official-looking person was watching with disapproval.

“Sorry,” Kenny said, sending her a charming smile.

The official didn’t look amused.

“You’re making people uncomfortable.” There was a beat where the two boys stared, one in mixed horror and the other in delighted amusement. “You can move to the next room now.”

Kenny sounded like he was choking. “Yep, sorry. Here we go, behaving ourselves.” He steered a red-faced, sputtering Kyle out of the room, actually tearing up with the effort to not bust out laughing.

They more or less fled through the other few rooms, both quiet as they were watched carefully by staff. Once outside, Kenny threw his arm back around Kyle as the other covered his face and laughed.

“Oh my god, really?”

Kenny gave Kyle a squeeze, nuzzling into his hair. “We make people uncomfortable together. What a bonding moment. First skipping school and now nearly being thrown out of museums. You’re becoming a rebel, Broflovski.”

“Right. Because that totally wasn’t about you shouting about breasts across the damn museum.”

“It never is.”

“What?” Kyle laughed, slumping against Kenny’s lanky form. “You think you’re funny, doesn’t you, loser?”

“You’re the one laughing,” Kenny pointed out with twinkling eyes.

Kyle elbowed him lovingly.

“Fine, fine.” Kenny took his arm back with a grin, leaving Kyle feeling a little colder. “How about lunch, then?”

 

Well, this was a snapshot. Kyle was more or less snuggled by Kenny. The two sat on a park bench, in the freezing Colorado cold, eating burgers at night.

“We’re going to get mugged,” Kyle said solemnly, unwrapping his sandwich.

“We’ll be fine,” Kenny promised through a mouthful of burger. “I’ll protect you.”

“My hero.” Kyle grumbled.

Quiet fell on them both as they scarfed down the food, watching a gaggle of tipsy young adults giggle through the park. Kenny looked thoughtful, eyes tracking the group, and Kyle ‘accidentally’ nudged him with his elbow.

Kenny redirected his attention, beaming, lights catching his lank hair like a halo.

“Get me tomorrow morning.” Kenny said lightly, crumpling up the foil in his hand. “Let’s meet and make a plan. You and me. Okay?”

Kyle swallowed thickly, nodding. He was going to take him up on that. Kenny believed him the second he told him what was happening, he could- he’d need someone who didn’t think he was crazy.

“I don’t know how we’re going to make it stop,” Kyle pointed out. “Kenny, I have no fucking idea what’s going on.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Kenny tossed the foil-ball at the trash can across the pathway and threw his hands up when it didn’t hit the rim. Face impassive in its celebration, he put his hands back down. “You’re dealing with it, I’ll help you. We’ll figure something out. Don’t worry.”

Kyle exhaled.

“You worry too much, Ky.” Kenny said affectionately. “There’ll be time for that. Relax.”

“I don’t know where the cutoff is.” Kyle started talking before Kenny even finished his sentence. “I don’t know where the day resets. If it’s midnight, or after, or before…the nights start to blur.”

Kenny tilted his head, looking for all the word like a puppy dog with the wide blue eyes. He watched Kyle, brows furrowing before his expression lightened again.

Kenny reached. Confused, Kyle gave him the foil wrap from his own sandwich.

Snorting, Kenny tossed it towards the bin and reached for his hand again, this time wrapping Kyle’s fingers in between his own.

Kenny squeezed his hand.

Another drift of memories…the chatter of elementary school cafeterias. Kyle embarrassing himself or fussing over something obsessively or getting the short end of every stick he was handed. Small moments of comfort from a smaller hand- Kenny had been smaller than him- wrapped around his own, or a pat on the shoulder, a nudge, a bear hug. Being closer to Stan, being some sort of frenemies with Cartman. None of this drifting. None of this too-quiet nights and too-routine mornings.

Kyle squeezed back.

He felt Kenny shift, and then his old hat was settled on his head again. Kenny gently pulled it down over Kyle’s ears with his free hand.

“Relax,” Kenny said again, voice far quieter. Soft. “I know what you’re thinking about. You’re waking up again in a couple hours, back in your own bed. Nothing changed, no matter what you did that day. And no one is going to remember what you went through. So it’s fucking scary, because you’re totally powerless. But you’re going to be fine, Kyle.” He bumped his shoulder against the curly-haired boy’s. “I’m going to listen to you. I’m going to help. You are not by yourself, not by a longshot, dude. So don’t you worry. However many days we need to go through, I’m with you.” He leaned down, forehead pressing against Kyle’s hat. “Got it?”

Kyle didn’t answer. But he did keep his grip on Kenny’s hand. That seemed to be answer enough for the blond, he at least didn’t press.

Kyle watched his breath crystalize in front of him. It was so cold in this stupid park. Kenny must be freezing in this weather, wearing a thin hoodie and no other layers. It was like him, honestly. So fucking aware of other people and not taking enough consideration for himself. The quality Kyle hated in Kenny and admired over almost all else.

“I’m bringing you a coat tomorrow.” He said abruptly, with no further explanation.

Kenny squeezed his hand gently. “Cool. Can I wear your hat again?”

“No.”


	6. Let's get Stan in the loop

Kenny, again, took everything very well.

Although he looked startled when Kyle immediately told him he needed help from him, Kenny reacted- pretty much how he had the day previous. Which was both great and made him extremely uncomfortable.

He took it well the next day, too.

And the next day.

And the third day.

“We’ve been meeting for three days?” Kenny asked, wrapped up in a fleece blanket Kyle always brought for when Kenny first came out of the cold into his car.

“Yeah.” He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. Kenny watched him closely.

“And…what did we decide so far?”

Kyle bit his lip. He glanced up, watching students file into the school. The same students, the same clothes, in the same order. Always going about their business, going to the same classes they’d already been to and saying the same things they already said and no one, no one knew but Kyle that they’d be doing in again the next day and the day after and the day after that-

“Ky?”

Kyle jumped.

“Sorry, sorry.” Kenny apologized gently. The tone automatically calmed Kyle down, which irritated him as well.

“I don’t know what to do.” Kyle traced the emblem on his steering wheel. The ideas had ranged from trying to talk to someone specific, go somewhere specific, do nothing, a bunch of ideas that went absolutely nowhere.

“Have you-” Kenny paused a moment, wrapping the blanket more tightly around himself. “You haven’t- gotten hurt or anything, have you?”

Kyle squawked, a very un-cool noise that burst out without his permission. “Are you telling me I need to?”

“No!” Kenny was quick to answer. “No. I was just asking.”

“Well I’m not that desperate yet.” Kyle shrank a bit in his seat. He watched a particularly loud group try to jump over a bench and fall. “Not- not yet.”

Kenny said nothing.

Kyle eventually look over when the blond offered nothing more to say. To his surprise, Kenny actually looked visibly upset. He was chewing on his fingernails, and Kyle reached over to shove his hand away from his mouth.

“Let’s go get Stan,” Kenny said, not addressing the smack to the wrist.

“What?” Kyle hadn’t confided in Stan since the…second day? Third day? He was already forgetting.

“Let’s go get Stan,” Kenny repeated. “I’m not sure what else I can do. Maybe he has an idea.”

“Why Stan?” Kyle asked, bewildered. For some reason the suggestion made him uncomfortable.

“You guys used to be close, Ky.” Kenny said with a roll of his eyes. “I think he’d like to help you.”

“What do you mean used to be close?” Even Kyle’s hair seemed to bristle. “Stan and I are close.”

“Right, right.” Kenny soothed in a manner that made Kyle want to scream. “I just meant you used to be closer, babe. Like- hanging out everyday. Before you got busy, you career-driven dorkasaurus, you.”

Kyle glared. Kenny didn’t seem to care. “He might put me in a mental hospital or something.”

“Nah, I won’t let him.” Kenny smiled, something in his eyes striking Kyle as strange. The whole diverted commentary about him not being close unnerved him. “Wanna go get him?”

Kyle’s shoulders fell. “Yeah.”

“He comes in the side entrance. By that stupid sculpture-thing they put in.” Kenny gestured. “Go park by the curb. We’ll grab him when he heads in.”

Kyle obediently switched the car into drive and glanced over his shoulder before heading to the entrance. He took a breath, clicking his fingernails against the steering wheel.

“What are we going to tell him?” Kyle asked, eyes on the street to avoid running over the assholes who didn’t look before crossing. “So he doesn’t freak out?”

“We’re gonna tell him we’re having a skip day,” Kenny said, locking his fingers behind his neck, “And you’re going to drive around while we convince him we aren’t crazy.”

“Great.”

“I think so!”

Kyle huffed, a slight smile curving his lips. “There he is, go get him, then.”

Kenny nodded sagely, and then opened the door to stick his head out.

“HEY, MARSH!”

“I could have done that, you nitwit.”

Stan looked over, soft brown eyes locking on the car and the two inside it. With a word to his friend he was walking with, he jogged over to where Kenny sat triumphantly and Kyle looked ready to shove his passenger out into a snowbank.

“Hey, guys.” Stan’s gaze flit between them. “What’s going on?”

“Get in.” Kenny’s eyes were sparkling. “His Royal Academia has agreed to skip school today.”

Stan’s eyebrows migrated upward, looking around Kenny to face Kyle for confirmation.

Kyle lifted a shoulder, face slightly red. “Just get in, Stan.”

The brunet only paused for a couple minutes before he plopped into the backseat, tossing his backpack beside him.

“Away, chauffer.” Kenny waved his hand regally. Kyle smacked his shoulder before pulling out of the parking spot.

“…This is weird,” Stan commented, pulling his hat off his head. His hair stuck up wildly, not that he seemed to notice. “Kenny, why are you wearing a blanket?”

The blond nearly beamed. “Kyle was fussing over me. Thought I looked cold.”

“I don’t fuss.” Kyle grumbled under his breath at the two, face turning darker.

“Yeah, you do.” Stan said at the same time Kenny snorted. Kyle gave Stan a look via the rearview mirror.

“I don’t, I-” Kyle didn’t mean for them to even hear, he just wanted to protest. “He’s too tall for my jackets so I grabbed a blanket is all.”

“Where’s my blanket?” Stan demanded, making Kenny start giggling like a madman.

“Fuck off, guys.”

“Why are you playing favorites? I thought we were friends, Kyle!”

Kenny snuggled smugly into his seat, watching Kyle blush and Stan grin as he heckled him.

“So Kyle is stuck in some kinda time loop.”

Kyle smacked his palms on the steering column. “Really, Kenny?”

“Huh?” Stan’s smile slipped off his face. Kenny’s expression turned serious and he flipped around to look Stan in the eyes.

“Kyle is experiencing the same day. Like, over and over.” Kenny’s brows furrowed. “The day ends and he wakes up Thursday again.”

Stan looked increasingly uncomfortable. “Uh…like déjà vu?”

“No, like I can’t make Thursday end.” Kyle finally spoke up, heart beating somewhere in his throat. “I wake up Thursday. I go through the day. I go to sleep. It’s Thursday again and I do something else. Day ends. Fucking Thursday.”

The boy stared at Kyle, expression somewhere between concern and terror.

“I believe him.” Kenny’s voice interrupted the pressing quiet.

“You do?” Stan looked over at him again. “You guys aren’t punking me?”

“I’m really not, Stan.” Kyle’s voice was firm but his hands were trembling. Kenny patted him on the shoulder. He took a breath. “I know it sounds crazy. But I can’t- I can’t get past today. I’m running out of ideas.”

“He thought maybe you could help him,” Kenny supplied.

Stan looked both touched and afraid. “Oh.”

Kyle was more or less just driving around aimlessly. He couldn’t sit still, his heart was pulsing in his head.

“I don’t know how much help I’d be,” Stan said nervously. “If you’re really trapped in some kind of…supernatural wormhole of time or something.”

Kyle made a noise of protest. “You’re making me sound crazy.”

“This is kinda crazy, dude.”

“Ky’s no crazier than normal.” Kenny said cheerfully. “You believe him, don’t you Stan?”

Stan fidgeted, tugging at his cloth gloves. “I mean…I believe Kyle believes it.”

Kyle shot him a scowl and Kenny nodded thoughtfully.

“Good start, Stanny-boy. A good start.”

“Okay,” Stan crossed his legs and twisted his hat in his hands. “So you’re stuck in time. Wow. Okay. Uh…” He scratched his chin. “What started it?”

“I don’t know,” Kyle said, feeling more and more agitated. “Nothing weird happened the day before. Nothing at all.”

“Park!” Kenny called out suddenly, making Kyle slam on the brakes.

The curly-haired boy whirled on Kenny, ready to verbally tear him apart for scaring him over something mundane but the boy was already speaking.

“Pull over here, you can’t talk if you’re driving.” Kenny was already clicking his seatbelt off. “Pull over, Kyle, let’s go!”

“Am I your fucking Uber driver or some shit now?” Kyle growled as he obeyed. “Goddamn it, Kenny.”

The blond scrambled out, jumping for the swings and standing on them like a moron, blanket waving like a cape.

Kyle watched him in bewilderment, and Stan hopped out of the car to grab Kyle’s sleeve.

“Are you really serious about this?” Stan asked, leaning to stare at Kyle from under girlishly-long eyelashes.

“Yes, Stan.” Kyle watched Kenny swinging easily, not even watching the two. “I’m trapped. It sucks. I’m losing my fucking mind and I’m scared to shit I’m going to be stuck like this forever.”

“Okay,” Stan said for the umpteenth time. His fingers twisted into Kyle’s sleeve more insistently. “How many days have you got?”

“Like- nine? Ten?” Kyle looked uncomfortable, sinking onto a bench. “I can’t record them. I’m starting to forget.”

Stan was quiet a moment. “That’s- really fucking scary, Kyle.”

“Yeah.”

Kenny jumped off the swings and trotted over, blanket still around his shoulders.

“Alright, if we’re sitting here like adults,” Kenny complained, moving to sit cross-legged on the frozen ground. “Whatcha think, Stan?”

The brunet shrugged, pulling his hat back on. His whole expression radiated a kind of pity that was making Kyle nervous.

“It’s…hard to believe,” Stan said carefully. “And really freaky. I think I’d go crazy.”

“I’m about to,” Kyle said miserably.

“When did you tell Kenny?”

Kyle glared down at the boy who was smiling up at the two. “Like the third day.”

“Wow,” Stan said, fighting off a smile. “Way to keep me in the loop.”

“I told you right after and you thought I was fucking crazy,” Kyle said frostily. “I was in a hospital against my will. I told you both the first day and neither of you seemed to believe me.”

Both Kenny and Stan looked surprised at that, the former frowning and Stan cringing.

“I was- I was kidding Kyle, sorry.”

“Yeah, well don’t.” Kyle rubbed his eyes. “Not about this. Please.”

Stan looked so apologetic that Kyle couldn’t even muster a glare, and Kenny spoke up soothingly.

“He’s just trying to lighten the mood, Kyle, relax.”

The Jewish boy was not in the mood to be soothed.

“Don’t tell me to fucking relax!” Kyle said, and Stan immediately groaned as he saw where this was going. “I’m going fucking crazy over here, let’s skip the jokes about this, okay?”

“Okay, okay,” Kenny waved his fingers at him with what was clearly trying to be a charming smile. “Chill, I didn’t m-”

“Stop telling me to chill!” Stan pulled at Kyle’s sleeve but the honor student shrugged him off. “Stop talking about it!”

Kenny closed his mouth, a look of annoyance crossing his face before he shrugged. “Okay.”

Kyle didn’t like that either, and fought down the urge to push the ass into the snow. Stan was looking between them, biting his lip between his teeth as the other boys locked eyes and held them.

“I’m gonna go grab something,” Kenny said suddenly, standing up easily and dropping the blanket into Kyle’s lap. “See you guys, okay?”

The two watched him stalk off, Kyle with ferocity in his green-brown eyes and Stan with concern.

“You pissed him off, Kyle.” Stan gently pointed out.

“Why?” Kyle demanded, whirling around. “I just don’t want to- it’s scary, I’m fucking scared, I don’t want it to be a joke, okay?”

“I get it! I get it,” Stan reassured him. “But dude, Kenny’s really on edge about this. You said he believed you.”

“Yeah. Right off.”

“Well, he’s probably worried or some shit. You know Kenny, he uses humor to make anything he finds uncomfortable better.”

“Yeah,” Kyle couldn’t disagree with that. “But it really isn’t helping. I didn’t want him to fucking leave, I wanted him to just stop- stop talking about it like that.”

“He’s taking it seriously,” Stan said in a wild move of understanding. “He isn’t making fun of you.”

Kyle’s shoulders slumped. “I know.”

Both of the boys were quiet, Kyle burying his cold fingers in the blanket resting on his lap. It just- he was afraid, and he hated feeling afraid, and he just wanted the topic dropped forever. Only he couldn’t. He just kept reliving and reliving and reliving again.

“I believe you, Kyle.” Stan’s voice was gentle.

“…Thanks.” Kyle swallowed.

Stan sat next to him, neither saying a word. As far as plans went, there really wasn’t any to make. Kyle had known that deep down. There wasn’t anything they could do. What anyone could do.

At least it was comforting to have Stan not looking at him like he lost his mind. Not that it would matter. Tomorrow it would just begin again, and Kyle was starting to feel more alone than ever.


	7. Mysterion

He dropped Stan off at home when it started getting late. To his surprise, the guy reached across the car to give him a half-hug once the car stopped.

“Kyle, I’m sorry okay?” Stan spoke quick, like he was trying to get the words out before he lost his nerve. “I’m sorry. I suck. I believe you and if I don’t tomorrow feel free to sock me for it, okay?”

Kyle’s dumbstruck look was replaced by a weak smile. “I’ll throw you into a snowbank, instead. No broken bones or anything.”

“Cool.” Stan reached to hug his friend a second time.

Kyle clung to him that time, burying his face in his shoulder. Holding onto the moment. Just a moment.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Stan asked as he moved back, looking so utterly hopeful that Kyle nodded immediately.

He hadn’t decided what he was going to do tomorrow yet.

“I’ll see you, Stan.” The other smiled, getting out of the car and waving as Kyle drove the couple meters to his own driveway.

He treaded into the house, knowing exactly how to act to receive pity instead of a scolding by his mother. He took an even longer time to hug his little brother, who was so startled that he waited a good ten seconds to fight him off, before going up to bed.

Kyle showered and changed, flopping face down on his bed to screech angrily into his mattress.

Nothing. Nothing was changing, nothing was getting solved. What was he going to do tomorrow? Kenny hadn’t returned after leaving, making Kyle feel uncomfortable with seeing him the next day. Even if he wouldn’t remember anything.

Still.

Kyle reached for his phone, deciding to send him a message. Regardless, it didn’t feel right to end the day like that. Not after him being with him for like three days and being actually supportive. Kyle wasn't angry, not really. He was afraid.

**Kyle B: Hi. You okay?**

He didn’t want to get specific before he felt out how Kenny was feeling. He toyed with the idea of sneaking out of his house to go see if Kenny was across the tracks, but what was the point? In a couple hours none of it would matter.

Kyle curled up under the two covers on his bed, watching as the moon started creeping into his room. Slowly, the conversation downstairs quieted and stopped. South Park was getting quiet, and Kyle was about to restart his day.

The fear was a physical sensation, cold and clawing at his throat. It didn’t matter anything he did didn’t matter nothing mattered he was going to have the same day tomorrow and the next day and the next and next and next

_Tap._

Kyle froze.

_Tap. Tap Tap Tap._

Kyle sat up, still-damp curls sparking with electricity from whipping the blankets from his head. That was literally someone at his window. Or a very insistent bird.

Kyle all but leapt out of bed, bare feet hitting the floor running. He stumbled, nearly falling as he braced himself against the window.

A figure had scaled the gutter, tall and lean and clothed in dark close-fitting cloth. A cape whipped with the wind, a hood pulled low over his eyes.

“Kenny?!” Kyle fumbled with the lock for the window. “What the fuck, dude?”

He hadn’t seen that costume in years. Or rather, a duplicate. Kenny’s alter-ego Mysterion from when they played superheroes was barely a memory. A memory so small but for some reason he remembered the name.

“Kyle.”

Kenny’s voice was low, gravelly. A stupid-ass mockup of Batman that was so bad it sent chills over Kyle’s arms. His heart pounded as the figure nearly glided in through the window with far more grace than he expected. Kenny’s height was magnified by the slim costume, the cape. Kyle couldn’t even make fun of how stupid it looked. 

“Kenny.” Jesus, he sounded breathless.

“Listen to me, Kyle.” The hooded figure was still, statue-like except for the movement of his mouth. Kenny’s soft jaw was offset by the harsh angles of the mask over his eyes. “I need to tell you something and I don’t want you to speak until I’m done, okay?”

Kyle’s heart was going to beat out of his chest. His first instinct was to immediately agree and he fought it down. Take a damn breath, Broflovski. “Why?”

Kenny- Mysterion- twitched. “Just-” He paused a moment, head lowering so Kyle couldn’t see his eyes at all. “I have something I’ve been trying to tell you for years. And I think maybe I’m supposed to tell you. Maybe.”

Kyle’s first thought sent blood rushing to his face. “Oh.” He hated how meek his voice sounded. “Uh- sure.”

Mysterion turned, cape swirling around him like liquid smoke as he took a couple paces. Looked at the framed photographs on his chest of drawers. As if trying to collect his thoughts. Long fingers brushed a photograph of the four in fourth grade.

“I can’t die.” Mysterion held up a hand before Kyle could get in a word. “No talking, not until I’m done.” Kyle found himself closing his mouth, even though he scowled. “I’m stuck in a loop, too. I literally, cannot die.”

Kyle took a step forward, trying to see the look on his face. “Like the time loop?”

“Just like the time loop,” Kenny’s gruff voice muttered. “No one remembers, even if they saw me die right in front of them.”

“And me?” Kyle’s face was so pale he looked almost sickly. 

“All the fucking time.” Kenny’s voice took on something dark, turning the stupid Batman voice into something threatening. “I’ll be decapitated right in front of you. My blood will splatter over your shoes and you’ll go on you day as if it never fucking happened. And you’ll be all ‘Hi Kenny’ the next day, ‘how was your night, Kenny?’ and I just woke up in my bed after being slaughtered by the fucking universe again, and again, and again, and AGAIN!” He shouted the last word, whirling around to Kyle as if he wanted to attack.

“Whoa, hey, calm the fuck down,” Kyle raised his palms in a peaceful manner, slowly pacing towards the blond. He knew he was repeating his dreaded conversation from earlier but he wasn’t thinking about it. This side of Kenny wasn’t something he was familiar with. “This is- I’m not forgetting you on purpose or some bullshit reason, okay?”

“I’ve tried for years to get you to care.” Kenny sneered. The look on his face was making Kyle’s chest cold. “I’ve died in front of you more times than I can remember…I’ve shot myself in the head in front of you and you and Stan just stood there like fucking morons, like always, like everyone else-”

“That has nothing to do with whether I care or not!” Kyle spoke over him, hand slowly closing and lowering to his sides. Why the fuck was he lashing out now? “Kenny, I care. If you’re dying left a-”

“I AM!” Kenny shouted over him, own fists clenched and stepping forward. He looked pissed and Kyle was almost certain he was about to punch him.

“If you hit me, I’ll hit you back,” Kyle warned, voice shakier than he intended. Kenny twitched.

“Don’t you dare doubt me.” Kenny’s voice lowered, and somehow that was even worse. “I believed you every day, you said.”

Kyle threw his hands in the air. “I believe you, would you let me finish my fucking sentence, McCormick?” Kyle snarled. “You dying fucking matters to me! It fucking matters! And if I’m not freaking out or dropping to my knees crying or whatever reaction you’re hoping for, I can’t tell you why if I don’t even remember a thing about it!”

“What I’m hoping for is just-” Kenny struggled visibly. He was shaking all over and Kyle took the moment to speak.

“I don’t know why I don’t remember,” Kyle snapped. “But I care, Kenny McCormick. I really, really care.”

Kenny was pacing now, not seeming to listen. “I feel myself die every time and everyone glosses over it like it’s nothing. You’ve been stuck with this for days but for me it’s years. And it hurts.”

Kyle stopped still then. He actually wasn’t. He wasn’t even listening. Kenny wasn’t actually angry at him. Kenny was upset, but it wasn’t necessarily at Kyle. He was babbling now, probably shit he’d been thinking for years. This wasn’t directed anger, it was Kenny blowing off steam.

Though he might still punch him anyway. At this point he’d take the risk. Seeing him act like this was freaking him out.

“Kenny.” Kyle’s voice dropped to something soft. Kenny jerked his gaze away.

In what was likely a stupid choice, Kyle reached out to take a handful of Kenny’s flowing cape and stepped into his space. Just to look at him, tilting his head up to stare the taller boy in the eyes.

“I’m sorry.”

With those two words, Kenny’s shoulders slumped. He swallowed, tugging his hood further down over his eyes. Kyle decided if he wasn’t talking, maybe he wanted Kyle to.

“I’m so sorry, Kenny.” He heard the boy sigh. Kyle heard himself babble on, spurred by the look on his face like his heart was broken. “It’s not fair. It’s- look, it’s awful. I don’t think I could even tell you how…it’s making me sick to think about it, Ken.” Kyle tilted his head, trying to find Kenny’s eyes again. The other wasn’t responding. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t do anything.”

Kenny swallowed again, and he shoved Kyle away from him to turn around and face the wall. The redhead could hear his breathing, uneven and quick, his whole stance radiating fear. It looked odd in a kind of intimidating costume.

How long had he suffered like this? Just like Kyle, with no one ever believing him and proof- Kyle felt sick thinking about Kenny trying to prove it.

Kyle wasn’t afraid of Kenny. He reached for his gloved hand. He threaded his fingers through the blond’s, the taller boy not fighting him in the gesture at all.

“I’m sorry.”

“I know you are.”

“I believe you.”

“I know you do.”

Kyle squeezed his fingers, gently. So this was why Kenny had believed him. He had his own special hell to live in, and Kyle found it discomforting to think he’d been present for it all. Kenny had been alone. For years.

“Kenny?”

“What.” The boy’s tone was flat but he’d at least dropped the stupid voice.

Kyle bit the inside of his cheek. “How do I- what do I do when it happens? Specifically?”

“Dunno. I’m usually dead by that point. I just know the basics.”

Kyle cringed at the thought of Kenny just…dead. Cold and lifeless, he and Stan staring over his body with blank expressions. Kenny wasn’t meant to be dead, Kenny was sweet, bright, and cheerful, kind of perverted and a lot of fun. Kenneth McCormick was vibrant. Kyle tugged on his hand, but the blond remained immobile.

“Come here.” Kyle demanded in a no-nonsense voice.

Surprisingly, Kenny complied, letting Kyle pull him into a hug. There wasn’t any fight in Kenny’s body now, just a weak, lethargic air and drooped shoulders.

But he was letting him hug him.

“I care.” Kyle wanted the idiot to understand that, if nothing else. “I don’t want you hurt, man. No way.”

He leaned back to look up, unable to read Kenny’s expression through the stupid Mysterion getup. Kyle reached up to tug the hood down. Kenny’s expression was grim under the mask, cold and unwavering. His eyes were even more frightening like this, piercing with none of the warmth they usually held.

Kyle gently pulled the mask off, and Kenny let him. He let it drop, and then pulled the blond into a tighter hug.

“I believe you. And I’m going to remember this, even if I didn’t remember things in the past, okay?” He could feel Kenny nod. “You’re okay. I got you, dude.”

Warm arms finally wrapped around Kyle as well, squeezing him until he thought his lungs might pop out of his ribcage. Kenny moved back, and the look on his face was so dejected and weary it honestly made Kyle’s eyes burn.

God. Kyle reached up, stupid as it was, to brush back Kenny’s lank hair from where the hood and mask had mussed it. Seeing Kenny so devoid of- anything- was honestly nothing short of terrifying.

“Stay here tonight,” The redhead impulsively said. “Okay? Been a while since we had a sleepover.” That at least got Kenny to almost crack a smile, even if it didn’t reach his dead eyes.

Kenny refused to take off the cape, crawling into Kyle’s large and springy bed to curl the flowing fabric around himself. He was still staring off at nothing, and Kyle sat cross-legged on the bed to look at him.

“Do you-” Kyle watched him curled up in his bed, feeling a wave of tenderness wash over him. “Need anything?”

Kenny shook his head.

Kyle picked at a loose string on his pajamas, watching Kenny just lay without smiling or cracking a joke in poor taste about being invited into his bed. He’d gladly take it right now. He was half-tempted to make it himself and see if that got Kenny to laugh.

“Should I pretend you never told me tomorrow?” He asked gently.

“No!” Kenny looked up then, light back in his eyes with something like fear. “Kyle- if you can, if you want to-” His expression was pleading and fuck this was killing Kyle inside to see. “Tell me first thing tomorrow. That you believe me. Please.”

“Okay, okay, I will.” Kyle promised, eyes flitting over Kenny’s distraught face. “First thing. Soon as Karen gets out of the car.”

That seemed to placate Kenny, and he settled back into the bed. He exhaled shakily, staring at the ceiling. Kyle was chewing on his lip, trying to decide what to do. Or say. Was there really anything for their situation?

He was stuck. He and Kenny. And no one else would ever truly believe them.

Kyle rubbed his eyes, sighing heavily. Kenny didn’t move, didn’t look over, just kept staring up at the ceiling. Kyle could see his expression against the moonlight drifting on the floor, so full of things he’d never seen on the guy’s face before. Not after a lifetime of knowing him.

Feeling foolish, Kyle reached to brush back his hair again. Kenny sighed that time, the furrow between his brows easing as the redhead more or less pet his hair. Kyle’s chest ached for his friend. He studied his cheekbones, crooked nose, thin lips. Wondered how many times he’d stared down at a face covered in blood, eyes pleading for him to remember, just remember. 

Kenny closed his eyes, leaning against his hand. Kyle just sat next to him, running his fingers through his hair. If Kenny wanted comfort, the least he could do after years of isolating him unintentionally (And to a point, intentionally) was to stay up until the time switched.

Next to them, the clock ticked ever closer to the cutoff hour.


	8. Cursed Boys

Kyle woke up alone.

He didn’t want to look at his phone. He didn’t want to know if the day had restarted again, leaving him entirely by himself once again. He reached across the bed even though he knew Kenny wasn’t there, palm resting on the fluffy comforter.

Kyle closed his eyes.

He was alone.

The silence was so loud it rang in his ears.

Kyle dressed slowly, pulling his sweater over his head and sitting down on his bed to stare at his shoes rather than put them on.

Kenny’s thought that telling Kyle his secret would solve everything clearly didn’t work. Kenny…

Now Kyle was forced to think of Kenny dying, of himself and Stan standing by to watch and move around their day like nothing happened. Of Kenny, as a child, lying cold and dead in pieces or blood seeping into the ground. How many times had he tried to tell them? Kenny didn’t have anyone to believe him. How he hadn’t gone crazy over it, Kyle had no idea. How he hadn’t come to hate his friends, Kyle equally didn’t know. And wasn’t entirely sure he didn’t, in the back of his mind.

Kyle flopped back on the bed.

Kenny had been trapped for years. And apparently no matter what he said, what he tried, he was left alone to deal with the consequences. Kyle hadn’t asked many more questions, but the questions were burning into his brain. Why? Why had this happened to Kenny, why had this happened to him? Neither of them were bad people, neither of them deserved this. Kenny least of all, Kyle at least wasn’t hurt and wasn’t dying. Thankfully.

He ended up calling in sick. He curled up in bed, eyes reddened and underlined with dark circles and his parents believed him entirely that he was ill. Ike stood in the doorway and made fun of him before offering to make him lunch. Kyle gently turned food down and pulled the blankets further around himself.

The day dragged.

There was nothing he could do. Kenny lived with this for years, what if Kyle was going to be forced to live the day over forever? The thought made his eyes burn and he buried his face into his pillow. God, what if he never got to move past today?

Kyle genuinely started shedding tears then, frustrated and angry and scared as all hell. Was he ever going to die? Was he going to keep living Thursday until he finally lost his mind? Because even now he could barely take this. He wasn’t holding it together very well and it had only been…ten…days? Was it eleven? Kyle couldn’t remember, he couldn’t even remember anymore how long it had been.

Shaking, he reached for his phone and typed in the number he knew by heart. He needed answers to something.

**Kyle B: Kenny, it’s Kyle.**

He didn’t have to wait long for a reply.

**Kenny M: wassup**

**Kyle B: I need to talk to you after work, okay? Come by my house. Might be best you don’t use the front door?**

If he came up like Mysterion, Kyle could just lock his door and keep conversation quiet. He wasn’t about to tell his family any of this. Of course, Kenny had a field day with the instructions, much as Kyle had expected last night.

**Kenny M: kyle, u smooth fucker**

**Kenny M: sneakin boys in ur bedroom wow,**

Kyle didn’t even crack a smile. Or a blush.

**Kyle B: I know you can’t die, Ken.**

He had radio silence for about ten minutes. Kyle didn’t message again, but held his phone in front of his face, tapping it every time it tried to turn itself off.

**Kenny M: I’m on my way.**

Kyle was startled by how quickly Kenny got to his house. It wasn’t even an hour before he heard Kenny scaling his house like a damn rock climber, slipping in the already-open window as Kyle stood aside.

Kenny immediately grabbed Kyle’s shoulders, fingernails cutting through his baggy tshirt.

“What the fuck.” Kenny’s voice was eerily calm, even as he stared into Kyle’s soul with wild-looking eyes. He gave Kyle a little shake. “Was with that message?”

“Ken, I’ve told you this for days, I’m reliving the same day over on a loop,” Kyle let the words tumble out. Onto the Big Thing. “Last night, you told me you can’t die. That I’ve watched you die, or- or kill yourself, and I- Stan and I, and I think everyone? We don’t remember anything.”

“And you believe me?” Kenny asked, fingers squeezing harder.

“I just said I’m reliving the same damn day over and over, Kenny. Of course I believe you, fuckwit.”

Kenny swallowed. Then he yanked Kyle in for a hug, nearly squeezing the life from him.

“Kyle, you amazing asshole.” Kenny spun around, taking Kyle with him. He kissed the top of his head with an exaggerated _mwah._

Kyle squawked as he tried to break out of the snuggle. Kenny let him go, and Kyle was finally able to take a breath.

“Sorry, sorry, just-” Kenny reached for him, moving his hands away and back again until he was almost cupping his face. “Yeah. Okay. You’re stuck in a time loop. How can I help? Let me help you.”

Kyle ducked away from the hands, face hot.

“You’ve been trying,” The green-eyed boy murmured. “For over a week.”

“Right. Yeah.” Kenny took his hands back, chewing his lower lip. “You said that was why I told you. Right.” His bright blue eyes seemed to focus finally. “What’s happened so far?”

“Nothing.” Kyle sat back down on his bed, rubbing a hand through his tangled curls. “Nothing we try works. I’ve gone different places, talked to different people. I can’t remember how many days it’s been anymore. I’m starting to forget the first couple days and it’s been under two weeks, I know.”

Kenny sat as well, on the ground in front of Kyle. He was still in the same hoodie, looking up with soft mosaic eyes. Kyle pulled the fleece blanket from his bed and tossed it on Kenny. The boy snorted softly and pulled it off his head, wrapping it around him with a soft, sad sort of smile.

“Huh,” Kenny said, running his thumb over the blanket corner. “Sounds like me, leading you around in circles. Have you told anyone else?”

“Well, I was put into a mental ward for a while, once. I told Stan yesterday and you convinced him I wasn’t insane.”

“Good old Stan,” Kenny said wistfully. “Do you want to get him?”

“No,” Kyle said immediately. After last night, he had a different agenda. Kyle leaned forward off the bed, closer into Kenny’s space. “First I want to talk about what you told me.”

It was like a switch. Kenny’s smile turned plastic, stretched far too wide across his face. “Kyle,” Kenny had a laughing lilt to his voice, one that made Kyle scowl. “I think we need to focus on one problem for now.”

“Okay, let’s talk about the fact you’re fucking dying and I don’t remember any of it.” Kyle didn’t just push, he shoved.

Kenny wasn’t even smiling anymore. “Kyle…” He seemed to be struggling for the rest of his sentence. Kyle waited, eyes locked and still in Kenny’s space.

“Why’d I have to come in the window, anyhow?” Kenny asked, as if he’d just thought of it. “I get that I’m not the kind of boy you bring home to your parents, but jeez, Kyle. Way to make me feel liked.”

“Oh, fuck that,” Kyle said, leaning back again and crossing his arms. “You know I hate when you say shit like that, I’m not going to get into it. I want to talk about you.”

Kenny’s jaw was tight. His gaze flit to Jewish boy’s again, and for an instant Kyle could see Mysterion in those eyes. Fierce and unwavering and a little bit angry.

“Kenny.” He was happy Kyle knew, but he didn’t want to talk about it. The emotional whiplash was grating on Kyle’s nerves. “I just have a few questions.”

“…I don’t want to talk about how or when.” Kenny grit out.

“Then we won’t.” Kyle’s voice was unwavering as well, and his greenish eyes didn’t shift from the boy in front of him. He watched Kenny sigh. “I want to know. Are you okay?”

Whatever question Kenny had been anticipating, it definitely wasn’t that. He reeled back, startled, then smiled again.

“Are you, Kyle?” He asked lightly, flopping backwards onto the ground and stretching. “Do you feel okay?”

“No,” Kyle couldn’t stop the snap in his voice even if he felt inclined to. “That’s why I’m asking you, dumbass. I had to deal with hearing you last night, you were almost freaking out, you sounded fucking terrified and I couldn’t even go to school today, it was so- it-”

Kenny’s demeanor shifted again, into something quiet. He wrapped the blanket around himself, curling away from Kyle it what he probably thought was a smooth enough move that the redhead wouldn’t notice he was trying to face away from him.

Kyle fucking noticed.

“Ken.”

“Kyle.”

“Don’t even start with me,” Kyle warned, throwing his pillow at him. Kenny took it and nuzzled down as if to sleep. “Goddamn it, Kenny.”

“Look,” Kenny was on his stomach now, hugging the pillow against him and looking over. “How about we go out? Grab a snack, get away from the parents? You’re getting loud, Ky.”

“I don’t care!” Kyle hissed.

“Don’t care that your parents are gonna find you snuck a boy into your room?” Kenny asked, waggling his eyebrows.

“It’s not like it’s the first time!” Kyle snapped, face red.

Kenny’s eyes widened, a look of shock covering his face for a second before grinning. “Kyle! You _player-”_

“I MEANT YOU!” Kyle hollered, cheeks darkening to a vivid hue. Kenny was now laughing so hard he was gasping.

“C’mon, we gotta get out of here,” Kenny managed, tears still in his eyes. “Get an excuse and meet me outside, you playboy.”

“Don’t you ever call me that again, Kenneth.”

“Or what?” Kenny was already up, sing-songing his way to the window. “Don’t threaten me, babe. You’re going to hurt my feelings.”

Kyle went to put his shoes on and tug a sweater over his head, grumbling about feet up asses and how hurt feelings would be then.


	9. Definitely a Bad Idea

Kyle did not drink coffee. Certainly not Tweak Bros. coffee. Yet here he was, at night, about two hours before close, sitting inside with Kenny on one side of the table and he on the other. The ass looked very pleased with himself, but if he thought Kyle had forgotten, he was wrong. Kenny was dodging all his questions, making fun of him to try and throw him off.

Now Kyle was pissed.

And he had all the time in the world to get under Kenny’s skin.

Kenny waved his fingers at Tweek, then, and Kyle nudged his foot with his own. Tweek didn’t look happy with the attention and nodded once with a fairly solemn look.

“Tweek looks grumpy,” Kenny noted cheerfully. “He didn’t even wave back.”

“Boyfriend rubbing off on him, I gue-” Kyle interrupted himself when he saw Kenny turn with a maniac grin. “Kenny, don’t.”

“What are you talking about, Ky?” Kenny’s eyes sparkled. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Just…shut up.” Kyle went back to nibbling on his pastry, but Kenny wasn’t done.

“Why, Kyle Broflovski, what a dirty mind you have!” The blond looked cheerful as he continued to heckle the poor boy. Kyle was ready to beat him. “Say that a little louder, Craig’s playing bodyguard in the corner.”

Kyle turned almost against his will, seeing the incredibly-tall boy taking glances at the employee from over his laptop. Honestly, he was even taller than Kenny, if he’d ever been inclined for sports in high school they probably would have taken him on height alone. That and he was more broad-shouldered than Kyle’s blond friend, who was as slim as he was tall. Hugging the guy, Kyle could feel his ribcage. Felt like his arms went around too easily. 

Funny how he never noticed shit like this in elementary, wondering why Kenny was so tiny. It never really crossed his mind whether Kenny had anything to eat one night or not. Even now, once he started drifting away from his old friend, he tried not to think about him. That was pretty selfish, considering Kyle himself really had few problems to complain about. Some kind of friend he was, considering he was supposedly one of the nicest of the group and fiercely loyal and now look at him. Practically isolated and not talking to anyone, who knows what Kenny had been up to the past two years, and honestly-

Or better yet, keep ogling him. I really don’t know how he’d handle that.”

“You wanna shut the fuck up already?” Kyle whirled, kicking Kenny in the shins. The blond winced through his snickering. “You want to talk? Start talking, playboy. You’re brushing me off because you’re uncomfortable and I don’t know even why, so drop the cool guy shit and fucking talk to me.”

Kenny exhaled through his nose, leaning back to cross his arms.

“You seemed happy I knew.” Kyle spoke with a fierce edge. “So why did that change?”

“It didn’t!”

The look of agitation definitely didn’t fit him. That was where Mysterion came in, Kyle supposed. Mysterion was everything Kenny hid behind humor and cheeriness and innuendo. Kyle raised an eyebrow.

“It didn’t,” Kenny struggled, clearly trying to look as unbothered as possible. “It’s fine you know. I’m glad you know. I just-” He was struggling again, and Kyle crossed his arms as well and watched. Waited. “I don’t like you knowing.”

“Thanks for clearing that up.” Kyle rubbed his face. “Do you want me to tell you I know tomorrow or not?”

“I mean-” Kenny rubbed his face. “Yes. I want you to know, I just-”

Kyle chewed the inside of his lip. He let Kenny think.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Kenny finally admitted. “Not…give me some time. I know you can’t really give me time, but…get outside the time loop. Okay? Give me time to think about it.”

Kyle pursed his lips. Fine. He could do that. He leaned back against his chair, unfolding his arms. He offered Kenny his hand, like he had last night.

Kenny looked puzzled a moment before beaming, lacing their fingers together. He understood, clearly, and was watching Kyle with such a sweet smile it was hard to watch.

“And we’ll get you out of this,” Kenny spoke with authority he clearly didn’t have.

“You don’t know that,” Kyle said wearily. Kenny ran his thumb over his hand.

“We will.” Kenny leaned forward earnestly. “Whatever I can do, Kyle. We’ll figure it out.”

It was way too sweet. Kyle tried to take his hand back, but Kenny had him in a grip. Kyle gave him a look.

“Also, I don’t think you’ve ever called me a playboy before.” Kenny was grinning. “Hot.”

“Oh my god.” Kyle ripped his hand away, face flaming. “Go fuck yourself, Ken.”

Kenny was already wriggling his eyebrows, smiling even more broadly until he looked truly crazy. Kyle buried his face in his arms.

“What? Jealous? Are you lusting after this, Hot Stuff?” Kenny gestured dramatically to himself, draping himself over the back of the chair. “Say the word, baby, and I’m yours.”

Kyle muffled a scream into his sweater.

“Stop flirting,” A detached voice interrupted them. Both boys looked up, seeing Craig Tucker, of all people, staring down at them. Dead grey eyes glittered with something malicious. Craig was a soft-hearted young adult with a fierce love for the thing he was softest for. “Tweek’s afraid you’re going to scare customers off.”

Kyle could feel the warmth radiating from his cheeks. Having this happen, technically twice in a day, was nearly humiliating. He bristled. “You’re one to talk about _that_ , Tucker,” He managed. He could recall at least three of the last five times he’d been in the place he’d gotten an eyeful of the geek snogging the barista.

Kenny inhaled so sharply he choked, looking like he was torn between laughing and running away. “Kyle-” He wheezed.

Craig set his jaw. He was reddening as well, clearly struggling. “I’ll kick your ass,” He said, more like he was making a decision than actually threatening.

“You can try,” Kyle couldn’t believe the asshole was really going to face off.

“Craig!” Tweek was at the taller boy’s shoulder, visibly twitching. The boy had hit puberty and calmed down as far as shaking went, but getting him agitated would bring all the tics back immediately. “I said I’d take care of it, -nffh!”

“Nothing to take care of, Tweekster,” Kenny said quickly, now recognizing this was turning into A Situation. “We were goofing around, made fun of Craig a little, didn’t mean for it to be taken badly, we’re leaving.” He took a quick breath, because Tweek was now looking pissed and Tweek was actually the one of the duo one should be afraid of kicking their ass. You might get away with poking fun at Tweek. One definitely did not get away with making fun of Craig. “Sorry Craig. Tweek.”

He grabbed Kyle’s hand, both boys standing up, (one rather reluctantly,) and walking out the front door.

Kyle was still pissed.

“You know,” Kenny drawled as they began walking down the street, still holding hands, “I think I might have contributed to that.”

Kyle didn’t even dignify that with a response. Though he did debate shoving him into a light pole.

Kenny glanced over at him. He frowned briefly before smiling. “Though I’d love to see you and the giant duke it out. Tweek would kick Craig’s ass, your ass, my ass. His own ass. Craig, though, I’d love to see who’d win.”

Kyle shook his head.

“I’d bet on you,” Kenny squeezed his fingers, clearly trying to get a reaction. “Probably.”

“Yay.” Kyle grumbled.

Kenny huffed. He let go of Kyle’s hand, moving around to walk backwards in front of him.

“Okay, what is it?” Kenny raised his eyebrows. “Hurt feelings?”

“No.”

“Didn’t like being kicked out?”

“It’s the second time that’s happened in the past week.”

“Wow. Neat! Did I embarrass you in front of Craigory?”

“Oh, fuck off.”

Kenny looked surprised. “That’s it? Really?”

“No, you jackass,” Kyle dragged his hands through his hair, anger burning his chest. “That’s not it.”

“So it is something?” Kenny moved next to him to nudge him. “What was it you told me? Cut the cool guy shit? Talk to me?”

Kyle aimed a kick at a half-empty beer bottle on the sidewalk as they passed.

“Just drop it.” Kyle’s jaw was clenched. “I can’t.”

“Can’t what?” Kenny stepped neatly over a crack without looking. “Ky. You’re, like, vibrating.”

“I’m not!” Kyle jerked away from his hand again, and Kenny’s expression changed into pure alarm.

“Kyle, you need to talk to me,” Kenny was using a no-nonsense voice he rarely ever heard, and that sent Kyle over the edge.

“Why?!” Kyle stopped now, flushing as he stood on the sidewalk. “I’ll just talk to you tomorrow, McCormick. Just…leave it.” He shouldered past him, purposely shoving him aside. “I’m going home.”

“Oh, no you’re not.” Kenny didn’t seem angry in the least, only reached him to more or less trap him in a bear hug. “Holy shit, dude, I can feel you shaking. Kyle, seriously. It’s okay.”

“It’s not okay!”

“Look, I’m sorry-”

“You shouldn’t be!” Kyle tried to struggle out of his arms. “Just fuck off, okay? Just leave me alone, it doesn’t matter, none of this fucking matters just fucking let me- let me go, you fucking ass-”

Kenny just took it. The words and the physical struggle. His hold was strong and he braced his feet, the skinny-ass young man somehow keeping Kyle from moving.

“I know, I know, I know,” Kenny kept him tight against him and spoke gently into his ear. “I know. I know, Kyle, I know.”

Kyle grit his teeth. He wanted to hit him. He wanted to strike anyone nearest to him, wanted to scream, wanted to just…stop.

He was crying. He slumped against Kenny, who moved to make the hug a little more tender and less restraining.

“I fucking hate this.” Kyle snarled, shivering violently.

“Yeah.” Kenny gently squeezed him. 

“I’m sorry.”

“I get it, man. It’s okay. I promise.”

Kyle pressed his face into Kenny’s neck, shoulders slumping.

Kenny said nothing, but let the Jewish boy lean against him. He gently rubbed his back, slowly lowering his cheek to rest against curls.

“Straw that broke the camel’s back, huh?” Kenny asked, murmuring into his hair.

“I guess.” Kyle closed his eyes.

Kenny tsked his tongue. “Sit down, dude. You look like you’re gonna pass out.”

He and Kyle sat on the dirty-ass sidewalk, in the middle of Colorado winter, at night. Kyle had his knees up to his chest. He could feel the worry radiating off Kenny.

“I’m fine,” He assured him. He wanted to go back to tomorrow already, where he hadn’t made a fool of himself and tears weren’t running down his cheeks like he was an infant. “I’m fine, it’s fine.”

“Oh, cut the shit,” Kenny nudged his shoulder. “I _literally_ just held you in my arms as you cried, Ky."

Kyle said nothing, wiping angrily at his eyes.

“Hey.” Kenny leaned against him. “I get it, seriously. It’s fucking scary, and it makes you feel pathetic. You can’t change shit, so you start losing yourself in everything it is. The Curse you have.” His head rested against Kyle’s. “But even if I can’t do shit, you have me. You know what I am, now. So I’m always going to believe you, I’m going to be here. No matter what you say, what you do, I’ll come back for you.”

“How did you not fucking hate me?” Kyle spat, wishing he had the spine to nudge Kenny off. Not out of anger, but an odd kind of fear.

Kenny paused.

“I never hated you, Kyle.”

Kyle buried his face in his knees. “Maybe you should have.”

“Maybe I should have,” Kenny agreed readily enough. “And don’t get me wrong, man, I’ve been pissed. But in the end, it wasn’t your fault.”

Kyle gulped, not realizing he needed that reassurance until it was there, out in the open. He wasn’t the kind of person to just drop another bombshell, apologize for leaving him behind, but in a couple hours it would reset anyhow so-

“Since you’re not going to remember anyhow,” Kyle said, muffled, “I’m sorry I’ve been such a dick to you lately.”

A soda can rolled down off the curb and was crunched by a passing car before it got across the street.

“Maybe I want to remember that,” Kenny said, having watched the little soda can meet its untimely end. “And maybe I’m not the only one you need to say that to.”

Kyle looked up, unsure of whether to be shocked or just go for a glare. The end result was a truly baffled look.

“I’m not the only one you’ve left in the dirt, Ky.” Kenny said easily. Wild blue eyes watched him with a seriousness that made goosebumps rise on Kyle’s arms. “I don’t know where you’ve been, like mentally, but you kind of left us all behind.”

Kyle looked away again, resting his chin back on his knees. He didn’t bother to try and argue that.

“I’m sorry.”

“I know you are, Ky.” Kenny sighed.

“For the record,” Kyle flushed, embarrassed at the idea of saying this out loud without planning. Or without real planning, because making up conversations in the shower every night wasn’t really planning, “I missed you.”

Kenny’s weight was back against him, and he nuzzled back against his hair. Kyle only just realized he’d forgotten to grab his hat.

“That’s so gay,” Kenny said happily. “Aw, Ky, that’s so gay!”

“I’m going to hit you.” Kyle threatened wearily.

“Worth it to hear that, wow. You missed me.”

“I’ll take it back,” Kyle raised his head to try and shake off Kenny. He stopped snuggling him but didn’t lean away far. The asshole was grinning.

“I missed you too, Babe-lofski. Been like a withdrawal without a hot little redhead at my side all the time.”

“I _definitely_ take it back.”

Kenny laughed, a fully-body kind of laugh that made even Kyle smile.

“C’mon, we always ran in the same circles, I had my fix of Kyle all the time as a kid and now it was brutally taken away!”

Kyle snorted. “Most of the time we ran in opposite circles, Ken.”

“I don’t recall that,” Kenny said easily. “We always hung out. The four of us.”

“I want to remind you that any time we played, usually you and I were on opposite sides.” Kyle intoned. “Not on purpose or anything, but clearly we had different opinions.”

“Oh yeah. Forgot how much of a dick you were during the superhero phase. Maybe I take it back, too.”

“Okay,” Kyle stood straight up now, looking Kenny directly in the eyes. The blond’s smile widened. “Princess, let’s jog your memory here-”

“I had a tragic backstory and you know it.”

“You became the supervillain!” Kyle waved his hands. “For no reason!”

“Clyde started it!”

“Yeah, but you were on our side from the beginning! You made that shit up out of nowhere!” Kyle smacked his shoulder. “I was pissed!”

“Yeah, you were.” Kenny laughed again, full on cackles that made Kyle grin. “Mad that I wasn’t going to seduce the Elf King after all? Sorry to say, the end result was going to be I take your kingdom and rule over it myself.”

“Sorry to say, I knew that no way would Cartman let you do whatever you wanted once you got it,” Kyle darkened at the word seduce but overall thought he handled it well.

“Oh, I was going to overthrow him after that,” Kenny said, leaning back against the brick building looking smug. “I had it all planned.”

“Oh yeah?” Kyle leaned back as well, greenish eyes glittering. “And how exactly did you plan to overthrow us both?”

“Easy,” Kenny said, staring down at Kyle with a smirk. “As I said, seduce the Elf King. You take out Cartman for me.”

“And then a zombified, German-speaking Princess takes out the Elf King?” Kyle snarked. He really wished Kenny’d stop using that word.

“And then a beautiful, fairy-tale Princess has a Elven King so in love with her he lets her rule over his Kingdom and takes out any competition.”

Kyle’s chest seemed to freeze. He scoffed, feeling himself shaking slightly worse. “Right. And you thought I’d go for that.”

Kenny leaned in, playful mosaic eyes far too close. “You know you’re soft for me,” He teased.

Kyle’s eyes flit between Kenny’s. He was purposely turning Kyle’s mood around, he knew. This day had so many ups and downs in it he felt dizzy. Kenny was smiling at him so fondly, so softly, ready to do everything he could to make Kyle happy, even if it wouldn’t matter in the end. Nothing today would matter. He wouldn’t remember.

Kyle leaned in and pressed his lips hard against Kenny’s. Kenny gasped, drawing back with parted lips before laughing in disbelief and then exhaling softly right against his lips. He was leaning in again, kissing Kyle firmly and tilting his head, gently taking control.

God, yes. Yes, yes, yes. This was what he wanted, this was what he needed. Kyle sighed against Kenny’s mouth, feeling the other smile. It was so soft, so warm, Kyle’s mind felt like it was sizzling. He reached up to brush the back of his hair, cool fingers brushing the nape of his neck and reveled in the shiver he got from Kenny.

“Kyle,” Kenny murmured against his lips, gentle and sweet as his kisses.

Kyle was definitely shaking now, and Kenny’s arms circled around his shoulders.

“Kyle,” Kenny repeated, moving back to nuzzle his nose against the redhead’s.

This was a bad idea. So horrible, so terrible, God yes. Kyle kissed him again, wanting to, amazed that he just could, that Kenny was okay with it, seemed to want him too, and there were too many feelings to process and this was definitely a bad idea.

So maybe he was soft on him. Maybe he’d thought about this too much, maybe he wanted it too badly, but he was going to reset and it wouldn’t matter-

Kenny apparently picked up on that thought through his lips, because he moved back just to speak softly.

“Tell me about this tomorrow?”

Kyle said nothing.


	10. Death to the Loop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps a milder warning here, for implications and thoughts that lead down a dark path.

Kyle knew how this went. He wanted to- say something, anyway. To Stan. He knew staying home from school and then going over to Stan’s house would mean getting the other boy alone. His sister was out and his mom was working until late that night. Good old Stan, who so long as Kyle didn’t tell him about the loop, was a ray of sunshine in this insanity.

He greeted the kid by pulling into a hug. Kyle wasn’t exactly against personal touching, but he didn’t really grab people and hold them close like this. Which clearly was being noticed.

“Kyle?” Stan reached around him, hugging his childhood friend close. Words tumbled out of his mouth in alarm. “What happened? Are you okay? You weren’t at school today. Was it something at home?”

Kyle just soaked in the attention. Let himself absorb it. And then pushed himself out of the hug, holding a bewildered Stan by the shoulders and speaking fiercely.

“I’m sorry I’m a fucking asshole,” Kyle said firmly. “I’ve been one for a while and I’m sorry. I suck.”

“Uhhhhh…” Stan clearly wasn’t sure what to do with that.

“I’m going to make this up to you. Both. You and Kenny.”

“Kenny?” Stan repeated slowly, brows scrunching. 

“I had some self-reflection.” Kyle said with a note of finality.

“Okay,” Stan said, trying to redirect to a point. “And that was why you skipped school?”

“Let’s go bother Kenny,” Kyle said rather than answer, grabbing Stan by the hand. “He won’t have gotten to work yet.”

“Kyle, is this-” Stan stumbled along after him. “This isn’t even a real conversation, Kyle, what are you trying to say?”

Stan was clearly uncomfortable. Kyle knew that, but it wasn’t like he could change it. He wasn’t acting like himself, he didn’t feel like himself, he wasn’t even sure he was himself.

He was scared. He was so scared.

Nothing mattered. Nothing mattered.

They more or less literally ran into Kenny, Kyle knew what time he started the walk to work, he’d be around the area by the time they left and turned out his timing was even better than he thought.

Kenny was crossing the yard. Glancing up when heard the door and grinning, the blond stopped to wave, looking pleased when Kyle dragged Stan into his path.

“Well hey, superduo.” Kenny drawled. “What-”

Kyle didn’t hesitate to reach his arms out for Kenny, who started visibly before reaching to sweep him into a hug. He could feel the surprise, causing Kenny to be stiff rather than relax against him like he liked to, but as long as he wasn’t pushed off, he didn’t care. He just wanted to center himself. He needed the comfort, the reassurance. 

“What’s this, Ky?” Kenny’s lighthearted tone was marred by alarm.

“He’s acting really weird,” Stan said, stepping closer to the two. Kyle could feel him rest a hand against his back. Kyle buried his face further into Kenny. It didn’t matter that they were looking at him like he was crazy. It wouldn't, nothing mattered. 

“Kyle?” Kenny gently nudged him to look up, and then froze, blue eyes flicking between Kyle’s. He could see the taller boy come to some sort of a decision.

With a stony expression taking over, Kenny grabbed Kyle by the sleeves and pulled him away from the brunet.

“Give us a second, Stanny-boy!” Kenny called, voice light and grip tight. As soon as they were out of earshot of Stan, who stood behind them biting his lip, Kenny whirled around.

Mosaic eyes were hard, icy as they were under a mask. Kyle looked up, staring at the bizarre look. He’d never seen it without a hood over his face.

“What happened.” Kenny’s voice even deepened, eyes unblinking and fiery. “Kyle. Talk to me.”

“Stuck in a time loop.” Kyle was so tired of saying it. The shaking was starting again. He was never getting out of this. “Reliving Thursday over and over. You call it a curse. We tried so many things. Nothing works. You believe me, though. You can’t die.”

Kenny withdrew, and immediately his grip tightened until it hurt.

“Holy shit, Kyle.” Kenny hadn’t reacted like this in- ever, actually. Something new. Kyle held onto it. Kenny was staring at him with wild eyes. “You look awful.”

“I don’t know what day it is,” Kyle babbled, words spilling off his lips. He was broken, he was over, there wasn’t anything of him left. He lost everything familiar as soon as he forgot. “I don’t know how long it’s been. I forgot. I don’t remember.”

“Okay, it’s okay.” Kenny was freaking out too, Kyle knew. The ice had dissipated in those eyes, leaving Kenny more vulnerable. Easier to read. “Take a breath, Ky. I got you.”

Kyle took a breath, not that it helped.

“I left town yesterday,” He mentioned, feeling raw and empty. He couldn’t feel afraid, couldn’t even feel angry. “I forgot what time. I think it was yesterday. I’m losing my mind, I’m losing my goddamn mind, I almost- I thought about stepping into the street and I…did, nothing happened and they saw me and passed but I tried and I think I’m- I’m losing my mind, Ken…”

Kenny had a look in his eyes that made Kyle trail off. He’d understand, Kyle knew, but the raw punched-gut look on his face was unexpected.

Kenny leaned in.

He kissed his forehead.

Just a sweet gesture, much like his family had given him as a child, a soft _smak_ sound and a gentle ruffle of his hair.

And then he let go, cupping Kyle’s cheeks for a second and running his thumbs over his cheeks before turning and striding towards their other friend.

“Stan, watch him, please.” Kenny said, clapping the guy on the shoulder. “I’ll be back.”

“What’s going on?” Stan demanded, face pale.

“He’s not feeling good, Stan, just look after him for a bit, okay?” Kenny switched directions, he was headed the opposite direction. Why? Kyle’s mind was too fuzzy to think properly. 

“Where are you going?” Stan asked, now with an arm around a shaking Kyle’s shoulders.

“Experimenting.”

Stan looked between a shaking, pale redhead who looked like he hadn’t slept in weeks (He’d looked fine yesterday?) and a stoic, cold blond walking away from them.

Clearly Kyle needed his help more than Kenny, so Stan merely waved.

“You need to get back home,” Stan said, ready to take charge. It was needed at this point. He steeled himself. “C’mon, dude. You don’t look great.”

\--

Stan wrapped a blanket around his friend, plopping down next to him on the couch.

Kyle was curled up, taking deep breaths and with a mug of tea in his hands. Stan regarded him with a worried expression in his gentle eyes. Kyle didn’t look anything like himself, in baggy clothes and deep bags under his eyes and his hair a disastrous mess.

Kyle’s greenish eyes flicked up. Then back to his drink.

“Where did Kenny go?” Kyle asked, almost devoid of infliction. At least he’d stopped looking like he was about to run down the street screaming.

“Dunno,” Stan said, pulling his legs up onto the couch to sit cross-legged. “He said he’d be back.”

“Mmn.” Kyle hummed. He fidgeted with the fringe on his blanket.

The two boys sat there for a while, shoulder to shoulder.

“I need to tell you something,” Kyle said, more quiet and focused than he’d been all night. “You have to swear you won’t tell anyone.”

“Okay?” Stan’s eyes were huge.

“It’s not anything-” Kyle shrugged both his shoulders, glaring down into his mug.

Stan leaned, trying to get a look at Kyle’s face.

“I like Kenny,” Kyle said finally, tapping his fingernails against ceramic. Stan’s eyes only got wider. “And I thought that would go away, but it hasn’t.”

“Holy shit, dude.” Stan gulped down the rest of the sentence and thought for a second first. Holy shit. “That’s awesome!”

Kyle turned, slowly, looking like Stan had grown an extra head. “What?”

Stan grinned, throwing an arm over his shoulder as be babbled excitedly. “I could see this! You’re both all smart, Kenny’s got the laid back, chill thing going and you’re a total perfectionist. You fuss and Kenny loves being fussed over. Plus I’m like, 90 percent sure he’s into you. You’re all he talks about some times.” He paused, taking a breath. “Dude. Nice.”

“I-” That was a lot to process. Kyle picked out the last thing to focus on. “He talks about me?”

“Yup.” Stan looked smug. “Always asking what you’re doing, how you’re doing, do you still like this, do you remember that, the guy’s probably obsessed with you. Shocking, right? Especially since, you know. You pretty much ditched him.”

Kyle colored. “I didn’t ditch him!”

“You ditched him,” Stan stubbornly held onto. “We hit high school and you stopped hanging with Kenny entirely, man.”

“It got weird!” Kyle protested, fire coming back into his eyes as his face grew hotter. “I couldn’t look at him the same anymore. It was fucking weird.”

It was waking up on day and realizing he had to tilt his head up to look at Kenny. It was noticing weird, super gay things, like his smile with endearingly crooked teeth, the way his eyes and nose scrunched up when he laughed. Trying not to laugh at bad jokes and raunchy humor as Kenny grinned over for approval. Then it really started getting weirder, like him noticing the shape of his collarbone when he wore baggy shirts and the neck dipped down, admiring the tan he got in the summer and how his hair looked blonder in the sun. The way he felt pressed against Kyle in a hug, fuck, the way he breathed somehow became interesting.

Like waking up and finding his world shifted, that Kenny was still Kenny, of course, but that Kenny now had a special place in his heart. That these physical differences were important, but now everything was being noticed. Turned up 100% and now it couldn’t be unnoticed. His admiration for Kenny’s kindness towards the people he liked, and loved, even if it cost himself something. Kenny’s vast, vast capability to love. His resilience and defiance to become what everyone expected of the weird, poor kid in elementary. Working full time, supporting his family, still going to school and due to graduate with very acceptable grades. Kyle was damn proud. Kyle might have grand aspirations, but Kenny was already an incredible person in his eyes. It frightened him how strongly he felt that. Felt all of it.

It had been too much. Way too much. With everyone on the horizon, having to pick a university, a career, moving out and finding his place in the world, throwing a crush into the mix would have been annoying. The crush moving into something all-encompassing and taking him over had finally made it unbearable. As Kyle had thought many times, Kenny was a regret. He pushed him away and he shouldn’t have, but by the time he realized it he thought it was too late.

“I don’t know why I thought it would stop,” Kyle said out loud, staring into his tea with a hazy look. Stan stared, intrigued. He scowled, trying to recall the still-familiar sensation of kissing Kenny. Feeling a smile against his lips. “It isn’t going to.”

“Wow.” Stan looked thrilled at this outcome, which probably should have worried Kyle. “You and Kenny. That’s amazing.” He inhaled sharply then, choking momentarily. He took a gulp of his hot chocolate before continuing. “You are going to tell him. Right Kyle?” The last words were very pointed. Kyle huffed.

“Yeah.” He made up his mind on that already. “Just…not now. I need to- I need to think about what I’m going to say. And…I’d like to make things up to him.” And Stan, of course, but he couldn’t quite say that a second time without feeling like a tool.

“Yeah,” Stan nearly parroted thoughtfully. “But you definitely need to say something before too long.”

That snapped Kyle back to attention.

“Why?” Kyle looked alarmed, hands tightened around his mug. Stan followed the movement with confusion.

“Just…because you should?” Stan watched Kyle relax. “Why’d it take you so long to say something in the first place?”

“I mean,” Kyle shrugged again, looking embarrassed. “I didn’t think I was, uh-”

“Sure,” Stan said, becoming equally embarrassed just as quickly. “But Kenny likes, uh…both.”

“Yes.” Kyle squirmed. “I just didn’t know I did.”

Both boys were quiet for a moment before Kyle spoke up again.

“You think he’d be cool with it?” He asked, feeling like a moron for even opening his mouth. Particularly when Kenny seemed perfectly happy yesterday when Kyle randomly kissed him in the street.

“Oh yeah.” Stan actually laughed. “Just…trust me on this. Go for it, dude.”

Kyle smiled finally, faint but visible, leaning back against the couch. “I will. Eventually.”

Once he had the right things to say. Once he made it up to him somewhat. Once he stopped feeling like a bad human being. Once everything was okay. Once he was out of the time loop, and could talk to Kenny about what happened, about Kenny being killed off in horrendous ways while he watched, when he had time to build back up their friendship and make up for every day he tried to forget the blond existed. Kyle’s eyes trailed to the clock above the mantle. He stopped breathing.

“Stan,” He said, much more calmly than he felt. “What does the clock say?”

Stan glanced up at the roman numerals happily ticking away. “It’s about one. You want to stay over?” Kyle didn’t answer, forcing him to look over. The redhead was so pale Stan felt his heart jump. “Kyle?”

12:47 a.m.

Friday.


	11. A Loving Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ever-frustrating debate on what the hell do I even rate this as.

Kyle had no idea what was going on. At first.

The time had changed. It was Friday, finally, and he just about burst into tears in relief. As it was, his eyes watered and Stan nearly panicked trying to calm him down.

It was Friday.

Kyle stayed over with Stan, afraid to fall asleep in case he woke up on Thursday. His exhaustion eventually caught up with him, and Kyle zonked out to be shaken awake by Stan.

Friday.

Wendy drove them both to school. She was in high spirits over something, and chattered happily with Kyle as Stan more or less just sat back and listened. It was nice, except for one thing.

He forgot about Kenny.

He realized this when he went to put his things away in his locker. He was thinking about breaking from the time loop, and hazily wondered, just a vague little thought. Wonder where Kenny is?

Kyle paused. In a flood, it all crashed into him. Mysterion, wrapped in a cloak and staring down at him, telling him everything Kenny couldn’t. The kiss on the street, shock followed by reciprocation. Kenny couldn’t die.

His eyes widened.

_“I’ll be decapitated right in front of you. My blood will splatter over your shoes and you’ll go on your day as if it never fucking happened. And you’ll be all ‘Hi Kenny’ the next time I drag myself back in your world, ‘how was your night, Kenny?’ and I just woke up in my bed after being slaughtered by the fucking universe again.”_

Kyle dropped his books.

“Kenny.” He covered his mouth, afraid he was going to be sick. No. No, no way.

Considering he just escaped from insanity, he figured he could ditch school and left everything behind to go search.

Kenny was not in school. Or at home. Or at work. Kyle came back after lunch to finish his school day, unable to focus.

He’d almost forgotten Kenny entirely. Was that what he had meant? That vague, casual disinterest that basically said don’t worry about it and he never questioned it before? If he let his mind wander too much, he would start forgetting.

It took Kyle until next week to see Kenny again.

He saw him at school, in an actually-well-fitted tshirt and no coat. His back was to Kyle and he was staring into his locker well before school would start, searching for something.

Kyle left his locker open. He grabbed Kenny by the forearm and turned him forcibly, the taller boy looking startled before his expression melted into a grin.

“Hey, Ky-”

Kyle threw his arms around him, the force shoving them both into Kenny’s locker. He buried his face in the crook of his neck, breathing him in. He was okay.

He was alive.

Kenny wrapped his arms around Kyle as well, trying to get them out of inside the locker. He was laughing, nuzzling against the redhead.

“What the fuck happened?” Kyle shoved him away, smacking poor Kenny the back of his head against the metal corner of the locker. Kyle grabbed his shoulders. “What did you do? Kenny!”

“Hey,” Kenny just smiled at him, something in his eyes so affectionate it actually hurt.

_“Kenneth!”_

“Kyle-” Kenny gently tried to shoulder him off, reaching up to rest a hand on his forearm. “I wanted to see if it would change anything. It worked, right?”

“Oh my god.” Kyle dug his fingers into his shoulders. “Kenny.”

“It’s okay, Kyle,” Kenny was using his soothing voice and it was pissing him off. “I’m okay. It’s alright. You’re out, and I’m okay.”

Kyle let go to reach for his face, cupping his cheeks like he had previously when he was freaking out. The Jewish boy glared right up at him. Kenny’s eyes widened.

“What happened?” Kyle asked, voice low.

“Don’t ask that, Ky.” Kenny’s voice was soft. “You don’t want to know.”

God. Kyle’s eyes momentarily shut like he’d been punched. He sighed, running his thumbs over his cheekbones. Kenny just about melted.

They were going to talk about it. Kyle was stubborn and more than willing to latch onto this. The thought that Kenny willingly…

He was still holding onto his face. Kyle paused. He should back away now. Let him go, get him away to talk.

“We need to get out of here,” Kyle finally said earnestly, letting go of his cheeks. His fingers felt cold afterwards.

“Now?”

“You have work later, right?” Kyle asked impatiently. He’d kidnap the asshat if he had to. “And I can’t focus anyhow, I want to talk. Just you and me.”

“Just you and me.” Kenny parroted, still smiling like a madman. “Awesome. Lead the way, baby.”

Kyle scoffed, but he whipped around to shut his locker and then dragged Kenny away down the hall. They passed enough people to give them looks and Kyle really didn’t give a shit. He didn’t see Stan, which was okay, he didn’t know what to say to him at the moment, or if he was ever going to tell him the whole story. He hadn’t made up his mind yet.

“Are you hurt?” Kyle asked as he dragged a willing Kenny down the stairs.

“No, darlin’, I come back good as new.” Kenny’s voice was chipper, but his hand tightened around Kyle’s fingers. “Don’t you worry.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty far into ‘worrying’ territory already, thanks.” Kyle’s stomach churned. He pulled Kenny outside, out through the maintenance door behind the school, where the goth kids hung out and couples tried to sneak to smooch.

He whirled around, dropping his hand to fix Kenny with a fierce look that made even the sunny blond’s smile fade.

“Kyle-” Kenny was clearly trying to get a word in first, but Kyle was not having it.

“You killed yourself, didn’t you?” Kyle’s voice was low. He locked eyes with Kenny, fire in every corner of his face.

Kenny closed his eyes, jaw locked. There was the resistance again, Kenny’s dislike of sharing what he was actually feeling. Kyle hated it. If he hated any part of Kenny, he hated his fear of vulnerability.

“Ky, please.” Kenny opened his eyes to look pleadingly at the redhead. Kyle grit his teeth. “You really, really don’t want to know.”

“That’s a yes, Ken.” Kyle said in that same, bordering-on-dangerous soft tone.

Kenny made a frustrated sound, between a sigh and a growl, before pacing around the small fenced-in area. Kyle watched the blond walk, looking distraught before stopping right in front of his shorter companion.

“I told you, I wanted to see if it would change,” Kenny said, matching Kyle’s quiet tone with a kinder edge. “And it did, and I’m back, everything is okay, Kyle.”

Kyle grabbed Kenny by the front of his shirt, slamming him against the school wall. Kenny grabbed his wrists but he didn’t try and remove them, despite the fact it would be easy for him.

“Why the fuck would you do that?” Kyle was nearly in his face. His heart was racing.

Kenny’s own expression darkened, the cold look sweeping over his eyes.

“Don’t act like this,” Kenny leaned further until they were practically nose to nose. “You were the one contemplating suicide by car.”

“I was-” Kyle’s face colored.

“I wasn’t going to let you get hurt,” Kenny’s hands tightened painfully on his wrists. “You don’t come back, Ky. I told Stan to watch you, and then, yes. I went home and pulled out a gun, and I shot my fucking brains out.” Kyle clawed into his shirt, making Kenny finish speaking rapidly. “I’ve done it before and I’ve always come back. If there was even a chance it would work, I was going to do it and I’ll do it again.”

“No you won’t.” Kyle snarled back, giving him a shake. “Not for me, or anyone else, you fucking idiot.”

“You don’t get to make that decision!” Kenny snapped.

“I’m not going to have you die for me,” Kyle’s voice nearly cracked and he cleared his throat. “Kenny.”

Kenny exhaled, breath puffing over Kyle’s cheeks.

“I looked for you,” Kyle told him, fingers aching with the force of his grip. “I asked for you and no one knew what I was talking about. It was like you stopped existing and for a while I thought maybe you weren’t-” He struggled, regaining control of himself. “Coming back at all.”

Kenny slowly relaxed, the furrow between his eyebrows disappearing. He loosened his own grip, hands sliding up Kyle’s arms to his shoulders, up to the back of his neck. Kyle shuddered as warm fingers traced circles on the skin there.

“I came back.” Kenny smiled crookedly. His fingers trailed up to his hair, where they buried into wild curls.

Kyle grit his teeth. It was getting harder to hold onto his anger, but he gave it another shot.

“But why did it work?” Kyle’s grip on his shirt loosened, Kenny’s shirt wrinkling when he let it go. “Why the fuck would that matter at all?”

Kenny leaned back against the wearing building, head making a thunk as it hit.

“I don’t know, Ky.” Kenny’s fingers gently scritched through his hair as he stared up at the sky. “I don’t know anything about how my own curse works, and I’ve had it for ages.”

Kyle tore his eyes away from ogling Kenny’s neck, feeling inappropriate, redirecting his attention. This wasn’t the time.

He swallowed. “You told me it hurts to die.”

Kenny looked back at the redhead, visibly surprised. “Why did I tell you all this?”

So that was something he hadn’t intended for Kyle to know. The Jewish boy chewed his lip.

“You crawled in my window dressed as Mysterion,” Kyle was more or less just resting his hands on Kenny’s chest at this point. He didn’t bother to move. “And basically just ranted at me the whole time.”

Kenny seemed to think that over. Kyle watched him scrunch his eyebrows, eyes focused on something far away. Kenny didn’t remember anything of the previous days. He knew that, but he hadn’t realized just how bizarre this was.

“You only remember that last day,” Kyle murmured. Kenny’s eyes flit back to him. “I talked to you for all of a second, and you went and killed yourself to try and get me out of this?”

Kenny shrugged, a grin creeping back into his face. “I’ve clearly been talking to you for days, though.”

“Yeah,” Kyle’s hands smoothed his shirt. Kenny’s eyes seemed unfocused. “We- But I didn’t even drive you and Karen to school that day. We didn’t talk except for like ten minutes.”

Kenny hadn’t spoken to him in years, the conversations, trips, touches, kiss, none of it never happened for him. And he still valued Kyle this much.

Kenny wasn't saying anything, just smiling. Soft, affectionate. He knew that Kyle knew why. 

“You’re such an idiot,” Kyle told him, leaning back into his space. “You are by far the most annoying, careless, selfless, most amazingly brave moron I’ve ever met.”

Kenny’s smile was blinding. Color was creeping into his cheeks, treating Kyle with the rare treat of seeing the unflappable Kenny McCormick blushing. Kyle felt a rush of affection for the gangly blond.

Dammit.

“Kenny,” He was looking at his lips. Kenny very distinctly look down at his mouth. Kyle’s heart picked up. “You’re not dating anyone, right?”

“Huh?” Kenny’s eyes snapped back to Kyle’s. “Am I- no!” His grin was luminous. Vibrant. “No, I’m not.”

“Good.” Kyle felt himself smile as well.

“Great.” Kenny said happily. His other arm wrapped around Kyle.

Fine.

Kyle dug his fingers into his shirt again, but Kenny was already leaning down.

Kyle felt the terror bleed away. Kenny was here, Kenny was fine. They kissed, this time without the need for distraction or to focus on anything other than Kenny. The blond was in his arms, finally, finally, and Kyle was not letting him go.

He more or less was shoving him against the wall, but Kenny didn’t seem to be complaining. On the contrary, Kenny seemed perfectly happy to let Kyle lead and follow along with whatever he wanted. The boy smelled like, well, Kenny, familiar to Kyle as his own home. It was so easy to relax against him, fall into this weird new yet familiar feeling, let the affection and care soak into his weary bones.

Kenny moved his other hand to the small of his back, pulling Kyle back against him until they were more or less pressed against each other. His own arms wrapped around Kenny’s neck, scratching against the wall of the school. Kenny radiated heat, through his lips and body, making Kyle feel warm. Relaxed, happy.

He broke for air, Kenny moving back in to press quick, sweet kisses all over his lips and cheeks. Kyle laughed, wrinkling his nose under the ticklishness.

Kenny giggled as well, leaving him both laughing at each other out in an alleyway in the cold. Kyle pulled him into a hug, nuzzling against him and feeling Kenny wrap his arms around his frame.

Neither said anything, but really nothing needed to be said. It was just quiet, the murmur of people indoors and nothing else. It was warm, it was home. Kyle closed his eyes, just soaking it in. Kenny didn’t complain, just rested his cheek against his fluffy hair.

Honestly, they should probably talk about this, too, but somehow Kyle felt like they both deserved this for now. He turned to press a kiss to his neck, feeling Kenny inhale more than hearing it, before moving back to look up at him.

“I’m going to find out what’s happening to you,” Kyle said, looking up at Kenny with fierce eyes.

Kenny seemed to struggle with something before nodding. Kyle could guess.

“I will,” He murmured, mind set. “Just you watch.”

The smile that spread over his face was fucking sunshine. Beautiful mosaic eyes softened to reveal vulnerability of a sort, something like love. “If anyone could, Kyle, it’s definitely you.”

Kyle smiled as well, and leaned back in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!  
> Thanks for sticking with this. Originally, when I first posted this, it was all one story but to make it a little easier I decided this is where part one ends, and the next, Cursebreaker, begins right after this chapter ends.


End file.
